Ne meurs pas pour moi
by Cheshire in Wonderland
Summary: Vampire fic. Après une mission, le corps de Kanda change, et il essaye de le cacher. Mais Lavi découvre tout et est prêt à se sacrifier pour son ami... Vampire!Kanda, Yuvi. M pour sex. *La fic est finie et en cours de correction*.
1. La Transformation

**Merci à l'adorable Nodoka997 qui c'est proposée pour corriger cette fic! Faut dire que moi et le français, ça fait deux... Donc merci encore!**

**Sans plus tarder, le chapitre 1, maintenant sans fautes!**

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui n'est pas fautes d'orthographe, mauvais jeux de mots, humour pourri ou tentatives de romantisme foireux, c'est pas à moi ^^  
>Warning : YAOI. C'est une maladie hyper contagieuse. Si vous êtes pas vaccinés, votre seul espoir reste la petite flèche 'retour a la page précédente'.<br>Pairing: Kanda/Lavi (oui, vous hallucinez pas, je l'ai bien écrit dans le bon ordre)  
>Note: Krory n'existe pas dans cette fic :'( (ça n'aurait pas bien collé avec l'histoire...)<br>Et maintenant, place à la fic !

Chapitre 1: La Transformation  
>Kanda venait juste de terminer sa mission, qui consistait seulement à détruire des Akumas repérés. Malheureusement, aucune innocence n'avait été découverte, et Kanda était exténué. Après avoir fait son rapport a Komui, il était directement allé dans sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait envie d'être seul (pour changer).<br>Puis, au moment même ou il avait franchi le pas de la porte de sa chambre, il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre une douche.  
>Voilà pourquoi, présentement, il laissait ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau brûlante. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, sa tête commençait à lui tourner un peu, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à éteindre l'eau.<br>Il attrapa un savon au hasard et commença à se laver distraitement, son cerveau embué par la température. Pour un peu, il pourrait s'endormir là...  
>Une douleur le ramena a la réalité. Sa main était posée sur son avant-bras. Il souleva sa main et chercha la cause de la douleur. Une cicatrice. Un Akuma avait mordu son bras, manquant de le lui arracher. Kanda se rappelait d'où venait la cicatrice. Non, ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que justement, la cicatrice était là. Son corps aurait déjà dû guérir son bras.<br>Kanda décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il finit rapidement de se laver, sortit de la douche, se sécha, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour aller manger.  
>A peine le brun posa-t-il la tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'endormit. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi fatigué que ça...<br>Kanda se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Chaque parcelle de son corps était extrêmement douloureuse. Sa peau le brûlait alors qu'il mourrait de froid, ses membres tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux devenaient fous et regardaient dans toutes les directions en même temps alors qu'il mordait de toutes ses forces dans son oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler.  
>Par il ne sait quel miracle, il réussit a s'endormir, avant de se réveiller quelques instants plus tard, la douleur décuplée. Il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait, la souffrance le rendant presque fou.<br>Encore une fois, il se rendormit, pour se réveiller juste après, souffrant bien plus. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que ses membres allaient se détacher de son corps, que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbites, que des piques transperçaient sa peau de part et d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où toute la douleur venait, et il n'était pas en état de réfléchir.  
>Cette nuit, ses séances de douleur était entrecoupées de petits moment de repos, si bien qu'au matin, quand il se réveilla pour de bon, il était encore plus fatigué que la veille. Son corps avait arrêté de le faire souffrir, et il mourrait de faim.<br>Chaque mouvement était encore un peu douloureux, un peu comme des courbatures, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à cette nuit. Il se leva, et découvrit avec étonnement l'état dans lequel se trouvait son oreiller. Il était en morceau, et des plumes étaient éparpillées tout autour des restes du pauvre polochon. Kanda poussa un soupir. Il avait quand même du mal à croire qu'il était la cause de ce carnage.  
>Après s'être habillé, il se rendit au réfectoire. La tête lui tournait. Il devait être très tôt, car presque personne n'était là. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient dans cet état. Il alla prendre à manger auprès de Jerry, qui lui prépara rapidement sa nourriture. Il avait appris à ne pas faire attendre le kendoka.<br>Kanda s'installa a une table, dans un coin, le plus éloigné possible des quelques traqueurs dans la salle. Il prit ses baguettes, attrapa quelques pâtes, les porta à sa bouche...  
>… Et les recracha aussitôt.<br>Les pâtes avaient le même goût que d'habitude, mais étrangement, elles le dégoûtaient. Il en prit une autre bouchée, et fut incapable de l'avaler. Le goût était insupportable, et la texture répugnante. C'était bien la première fois que son corps refusait de manger du soba. Et pourtant, il mourrait de faim. Et de soif. Il prit une gorgée d'eau. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, mais ne le désaltéra nullement. La faim laissa même place à la soif. Il but toute l'eau de son verre, mais plus il buvait, plus il avait soif. Sous les yeux remplis de larmes de Jerry, il alla jeter le soba. Puis il quitta le réfectoire et alla directement a sa chambre. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, fit couler l'eau du robinet, et but tout se qu'il pouvait avant de tout recracher. Même l'eau avait un goût infect. Et sa soif ne faisait qu'augmenter.  
>Kanda jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Et ses yeux...<br>Kanda recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas eu d'hallucinations. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleus. Pourtant, pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'ils étaient rouge vif...  
>Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond avec moi, se dit-il.<br>Il attrapa Mugen, et décida d'aller s'entraîner, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. Ça lui permettait d'évacuer du stress.  
>Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement de l'ordre, et à sa grande joie la le découvrit vide. Il se concentra puis se mit a s'attaquer tout les mannequins de bois. Ils finirent tous en morceaux au sol. Beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.<br>Le problème, c'est qu'après avoir tout massacré, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors, avec un soupir, il dût se résoudre à retourner a sa chambre. Mais en passant devant le réfectoire, une odeur délicieuse vint chatouiller ses narines, et il retrouva l'appétit. Il entra donc pour découvrir qu'il était rempli, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais s'il s'y trouvait vraiment quelque chose qu'il pourrait manger sans le recracher, il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion. Tout les plats sentaient extrêmement bon, mais la meilleure odeur venait d'une table en particulier. Il s'y dirigea sans hésitation, son nez étant son guide. À son grand désarroi, il remarqua que la table d'où venait l'odeur était occupée par les exorcistes les plus ennuyeux de l'ordre (à savoir Lavi et Allen). Mais l'odeur venait bien de cette table, et il n'allait pas reculer devant les deux abrutis. Quand Lavi le vit approcher, il l'accueillit avec un sourire qui avait le don de mettre Kanda hors de lui.  
>- Salut Yu-chan !<br>Kanda lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !<br>- Lavi, arrête de perdre ton temps avec Ba-Kanda, conseilla Allen.  
>- Mon nom c'est KANDA, Moyashi ! répliqua Kanda.<br>- Et le mien c'est ALLEN ! lui rappela Allen.  
>Les deux se fixèrent un moment, pendant que Lavi continuait tranquillement de manger, habitué.<br>Mais Kanda se rappela bien assez vite la raison de sa venue. Il inspira un bon coup, et la délicieuse odeur emplit ses narines, le calmant automatiquement.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Lavi.<br>Celui-ci leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.  
>- Mitarashi dango, pourquoi ?<br>Sans plus d'explications, Kanda attrapa une des brochettes et engloutit tous les dango se trouvant dessus. Allen et Lavi étaient trop choqués pour protester. Kanda, quant à lui, recracha tous les dangos à moitié mâchés à côté de Lavi, qui fit une mine dégoûtée. Allen, lui, s'emporta :  
>- Mais ça va pas, Ba-Kanda ? On sait tous que tu détestes le sucre, alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es malade ou quoi ?<br>Kanda ne l'entendait presque pas. Il fixait Lavi. Et il avait soif, si soif...  
>Lavi, lui, constatait avec effarement que les yeux bleus de Kanda viraient au rouge.<br>- Yu ? appela t-il, inquiet.  
>Kanda secoua la tête, revenant à lui. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale.<br>- Quoi ? demanda -il agressif, comme toujours.  
>- Tes yeux... J'avais cru... Laisse tomber.<br>Kanda s'en alla sans demander son reste. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à croire que ses yeux changeaient de couleur... Kanda chassa la pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Ce qui l'énervait le plus actuellement, c'est que la nourriture qui sentait si bon était aussi infecte que le reste. Et qu'il mourrait de faim et de soif, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et son corps ne semblait même pas affecté.  
>Il se dirigea vers la salle de méditation. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux après une longue séance à méditer...<br>La salle était vide, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et commença à méditer. Rapidement, il entra dans une espèce de transe. Il éprouvait un grand calme. Il était en paix. Seule la méditation avait jamais réussi à lui procurer cette sensation.  
>Il resta dans cette position un certain moment, puis quand la faim et la soif eurent presque disparus, il décida qu'il était temps de se relever. Il fut étonné de constater combien de temps avait passé. Il était déjà l'heure du repas de midi. Mais il n'allait pas perdre son temps à aller manger quand il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler.<br>Alors qu'il croyait les avoir supprimés, la faim et la soif revinrent en force. Beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Il se mit à trembler. Ses jambes peinaient à le supporter.  
>Chancelant, Kanda parvint a attendre sa chambre. Heureusement, tout le monde était en train de manger à ce moment-là.<br>Kanda referma la porte, puis, avec ses dernières forces, réussit à atteindre le lavabo sur lequel il prit appui. Haletant, il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Il cligna des yeux. La couleur ne disparut pas. Pire, elle s'intensifia. Avec horreur, Kanda remarqua même un autre changement : ses canines mesuraient maintenant 2 bons centimètres.  
>Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? se demanda Kanda.<br>Un souvenir revint a l'esprit de Kanda. Une petite chose, à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention. La morsure de l'Akuma ! se rappela t-il. La seule plaie que son corps n'avait pas réussi à soigner... Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Akumas possédant ce pouvoir... Ça devait être une particularité de l'Akuma qu'il avait combattu. La question était de savoir quels autres changements son corps allait subir et combien de temps il dureraient...  
>Les tremblements de son corps stoppèrent, mais ni ses dents ni ses yeux ne reprirent leur apparence première.<br>Après une hésitation, il jugea qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne sorte pas de sa chambre. Ça serait plutôt problématique si quelqu'un remarquait que ses canines faisaient deux fois leur taille normale et que ses yeux étaient rouges. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre et méditer...

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Si vous avez lu jusque-là, vous avez forcément quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire... Donc, reviews ! L'auteure adore les reviews ^^ !


	2. Ce que Bookman découvre

Voilà la suite !

Toute chaude sortie de mon imagination ^^

C'est du coté de Lavi cette fois... Et le troisième sera sur Kanda !

Merci pour les petites reviews !

Chapitre 2: Ce que Bookman découvre

Après que Kanda est quitté le réfectoire, Lavi c'était poser des questions. Sa vue ne le trompait jamais (c'est pas parce qu'il était borgne que son œil valide avait une mauvaise vue).

Il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Pendant un instant, les yeux de Kanda avait la couleur exact du sang...

_Lavi ? Ça va ?, demanda innocemment Allen.

Lavi sortit de ses pensées.

_Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lavi avec son faux sourire habituel.

_T'es sur ?, insista Allen.

_En fait... Je me demandais... Tu n'as rien remarquer de bizarre avec Yu tout a l'heure ?

_Tout a l'heure ? Quand il a gaspiller de merveilleux dango ?, demanda Allen, la larme a l'œil.

Lavi sourit.

_Oui, je parle de ça.

_Et bien, Kanda a toujours été aussi violent, je vois pas pourquoi il serait plus indulgent avec la nourriture..., répondit Allen après un moment de réflexion.

Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le raisonnement de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien vu, après tout, Lavi avait été entrainer a observer et remarquer tout les petits détails...

Pour l'instant, il voulait quand même garder ce qu'il avait vu pour lui. Il n'en parlerait même pas a Bookman... Quand celui ci rentrerait de mission. Bookman avait été envoyer sur une mission il y avait quelque jours, et d'après les informations qu'il avait donner, il n'était pas près de revenir.

_Lavi, tu vient t'entrainer avec moi ?, demanda Allen après avoir (finalement) finit de manger.

_Désolé, j'ai quelque chose d'autre a faire, s'excusa Lavi en se levant.

En fait, inconsciemment, il avait décider d'aller a la bibliothèque. Il y trouverait peut être quelque chose sur les yeux qui changeait de couleur...

Devant l'immensité de la bibliothèque, Lavi ne se découragea pas du tout. Il connaissait déjà les ¾ des livres. Et il savait parfaitement ou se trouvait ce qu'il n'avait jamais lu.

Après avoir atteint la partie ou se trouvait les livres qui l'intéressait, il inspira un bon coup, avant de se jeter dans le tas. Avec le nombre de livre, il en avait pour toute la matinée, et peut être aussi son après-midi...

_Reproduction chez les amphibiens, non... 1000 recettes de cuisines, non... 10 contes du Liban, non... Cuisine traditionnelle Allemande, non... L'économie pour les nuls, non... 30 évolutions rares et étranges du corps humains ! Voilà un truc intéressant !

Lavi attrapa le livre et l'ouvrit au sommaire. Alors, il y avait concernant le goût, la mâchoire, les oreilles, et la vue. Lavi alla jusqu'à la page indiquer pour la vue. Il lu chaque mot avec précaution, s'assurant de ne pas manquer le moindre petit détail et de tout mémoriser. Ça serait déjà sa de plus a ajouter a ses connaissances de Bookman Jr...

Malheureusement, le livre ne parlait pas de changement de couleur au niveau des yeux. Il attrapa un autre livre, _Tout savoir sur les yeux humains_, mais la encore, rien qui n'évoquait un changement de couleur aussi brutal. Lavi commençait a se demander si il n'avait pas halluciner... Non, son œil ne le trompait jamais. Peut être qu'il ne cherchait pas la ou il fallait.

Lavi s'empara d'un autre livre, _Expériences et leur résultat sur le corps humain_. Peut être que Komui avait utiliser Kanda comme test... Connaissant le kendoka, il en doutait, mais on ne savait jamais...

Lavi feuilleta le livre, mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Apparemment, il était possible de changer la couleur d'yeux de quelqu'un, mais le résultat était une couleur proche de celle de départ. Or, le bleu et le rouges n'étaient pas des couleur proches, le rouge n'étant même pas une couleur possible pour des yeux...

Lavi reposa le livre avec un soupir. Celui ci avait était son dernier espoir... Maintenant, il ne savait pas ou aller chercher pour trouver une explication... Mais il n'arrêterait pas les recherches tant que sa curiosité ne soit pas satisfaite.

Peut être que les autres avait remarquer quelque chose. Il allait demander a Lenalee.

L'exorciste en question venait justement d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Lavi s'approcha d'elle.

_Salut Lenalee ! J'aurais une question a te poser...

Lenalee leva sur lui un regard interrogateur, l'incitant a continuer.

_Voila, je voudrais savoir... Est ce que tu as remarquer quelque chose de bizarre a propose de Yu aujourd'hui ?

Lenalee fit mine de réfléchir, puis secoua la tête.

_Désolée, mais non. J'ai pas vu Kanda de la journée. Tu as autre chose a me demander ?

_Euh, oui... Est ce que ton frère aurait déjà pratiquer une expérience qui permettrait de changer les yeux de couleur ?

_Ça dépend, quelle couleur ?

_Hum...Rouge, par exemple ?

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux.

_Non, Komui ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! Déjà, il ne m'a jamais parler de quoi que se soit a propos d'expérience sur les yeux, et il déteste le rouge ! Aucune chance qu'il est fait ça !

_Ah, d'accord, marmonna Lavi.

Il était déçu. Si ni la nature ni un scientifique fou n'était la cause de ce qu'il avait vu, alors quoi ?

Telle est la question.

Il restait encore une solution... Demander a Kanda lui même.

Lavi partit donc en direction du réfectoire. A cette heure la, tout le monde devait y être.

Le roux atteint la sale commune, puis se mit a chercher des yeux Kanda. Il n'était pas la. Lavi étouffa un juron, avant de ressortir. Il était possible que Kanda soit entrain de médité...

Le futur Bookman se dirigea vers la salle de méditation. Il n'y était jamais aller avant (la méditation, c'était pas son truc) et découvrit la salle pour la première fois. Malheureusement, Kanda ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais quand Lavi ressortit de la salle, il vit, au fond du couloir, des cheveux foncés tournés au coin. Lavi reconnu tout de suite les cheveux de Kanda, et décida de le suivre.

Alors qu'il avançait, Lavi reconnu le chemin: il allait a la chambre de Kanda. Si il voulait lui parler, c'était le moment ou jamais. Le roux accéléra le pas et s'apprêtait a appeler Kanda, mais en se rapprochant, il remarqua que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne marchait pas droit et ce tenait la tête a deux mains. Si Lavi ne le connaissait pas bien, il croirait qu'il était bourré...

Le roux s'arrêta. Il pouvait aller voir Kanda et le demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il préféra faire demi tour. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas approcher son ami...

Lavi retourna donc au réfectoire. Jerry lui prépara avec joie a manger, après quoi le roux alla s'assoir a une table avec Allen.

_Tu sais Lavi, t'as bien fait de venir t'entrainer avec moi ce matin, commença Allen, la mine sombre.

_Pourquoi ?, demanda son ami.

_Et ben, tout les mannequins étaient en miettes parterre.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Les mannequins étaient fait d'acier... Seul un exorciste avec son innocence activées avait une chance de les détruire.

_Tu sais qui sait ?, demanda Lavi, curieux, comme toujours.

_Je suis sur que c'est Ba-Kanda !, répliqua Allen, sur de lui.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

_Vu comment ils avaient été massacrer, c'était forcement un sabre, expliqua Allen. En plus, y'a que lui pour détruire le matériel comme ça.

Vu sous cet angle, oui, c'était forcement Kanda.

Lavi finit son repas en silence. Il allait devoir rendre une petite visite a Kanda...

Je sais, rien de très palpitant dans ce chapitre... Mais le 3eme sera sur Yu-chan ^^

Et donner moi des petites review toute mignonnes, j'adore ça !


	3. L'appel du sang

Hop ! Et voilà le si attendu (ou pas) chapitre 3 ! Il est plus court que les autres par contre... J'essayerais de faire le 4 long ^^

Chapitre 3: L'appel du sang

Il avait enfin trouver un équilibre. Kanda méditait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, et il avait enfin réussi a calmer un peu (mais un peu seulement) sa faim et sa soif. L'équilibre était si fragile qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Il entendit quelqu'un arriver bien avant que la personne est atteint sa chambre, et ne fut donc pas surpris quand il entendit toquer. Mais il sursauta quand il perçu la voix de la personne qui était venu le voir.

_Yu-chan !

Évidement. L'imbécile de lapin.

_Yu-chan !

Kanda grogna. Lavi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille.

Avec d'infinie précaution, Kanda se leva pour aller voir devant le miroir. C'est yeux avaient une teinte violacés, ce qu'on pouvait expliquer par la pénombre qui régnait dans sa chambre, mais ses canines n'avaient pas changer. Pas grave. Il pourrait faire avec.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il cru avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, le délicieux parfum qu'il avait sentit plutôt dans la matinée emplie ses narines. Il inspira un grand coup, et quelque chose s'agita en lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Lavi avait fait la grave erreur de ne pas mettre la veste typique des exorcistes, et avait opter pour un pull vert.

Qui laissait a nu son cou.

Kanda passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les écarta légèrement...

… Puis, par un immense effort de volonté, parvint a refermer la porte.

_Hey ! Yu ! Yu-chan ! Ça va ? Ouvre moi !

_Va t-en, grogna Kanda.

Sa voix était méconnaissable, son corps tremblait, et il du s'adosser a la porte pour éviter de tomber.

Sa tête lui tournait, la soif et la faim plus forts que jamais, et ses canines avaient doubler de taille. Lui qui avait cru réussir a tout calmer par la méditation...

_Yu-chan, laisse moi entrer, s'il te plait !, le supplia Lavi.

_DEGAGE !, hurla Kanda. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humaine.

Lavi ne répliqua rien, et Kanda l'entendit s'éloigner. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser au sol. Les tremblements de son corps se s'atténuèrent, ainsi que son mal de tête, mais Kanda ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention. Il était confus. Quand il avait vu Lavi, quand il avait sentit cette délicieuse odeur, il avait eu envie d'attaquer le roux... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. C'était autre chose, quelque chose au fin fond de son être, dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence, qui avait voulu tuer Lavi... Le vrai lui ne l'aurait jamais fait, il n'aurait jamais attaquer son ami (ça, c'est une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais en public).

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il commençait a comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et qu'il en avait peur. Oui, en réfléchissant et en rassemblant tout les éléments...

_Yeux rouges vifs..._

_Canines allongées..._

_Peau pale..._

_Morsure d'un supposé akuma..._

_Force, Odorat et Ouïe décuplés..._

_Incapable de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit..._

_Appel du sang..._

La seule explication possible s'imposa a son esprit, et il fut obliger de l'accepter. Il avait envie d'en pleurer tellement c'était injuste, même si il savait qu'il ne lui serait plus jamais possible de laisser couler la moindre larme... Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de pleurer de sa vie...

Kanda se roula en boule, gémissant, se demandant bien se qui allait lui arriver.

Il avait faim, soif. Il n'avait pas le choix...

Résigner, il se leva s'empara de Mugen et quitta sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule nourriture qui lui convenait, et qu'un seul endroit pour la trouver...

Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, Kanda stoppa sa respiration, pour éviter d'avoir a sentir toute ses odeurs si tentante. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'oxygène. Tant mieux.

Il remonta plusieurs couloir, afin d'arriver d'arriver dans une partie du bâtiment qu'il n'avait jamais visité.

Le Quartier des Traqueurs.

Il pouvait bien s'en prendre a un traqueur, la proie la plus facile...

Il avait choisis un traqueur pour plusieurs raison. Un, des traqueurs, il y en avait plein. Si il y en avait un hors service pour environ une semaine, c'était pas bien grave. Deux, un traqueur n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Trois, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer comme ça au exorcistes.

A cette heure la de la journée, presque aucun traqueur ne se trouvait la, se qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. Il s'autorisa a respirer, et trouva rapidement une chambre encore occuper. L'odeur n'était pas aussi plaisante que celle de Lavi (Kanda fit une grimace en se rappelant ce qui venait de se passer) mais il ferait avec.

Silencieusement, il actionna la poignée, et constata que la porte n'était pas fermer. Il entra donc.

Le traqueur qui vivait la ne le remarque pas. Il était assis dos a la porte (preuve de leur confiance absolue sur la sécurité du bâtiment et leur grande naïveté) et était occuper a se refaire une beauté, un miroir a la main. Kanda l'approcha lentement, s'assurant de ne pas pouvoir être vu dans le miroir, et avant même qu'il puisse se rendre compte de se qui se passait, le traqueur se retrouvait avec deux crocs planter dans le cou.

Kanda, lui, éprouvait a immense plaisir, a sa grande honte. Il n'avait pas hésiter a planter ses canines dans la chair, et il ne le regrettait pas. Sentir le sang envahir sa bouche, puis sa gorge, était une sensation exquise. De plus, a travers se sang, il sentait la faim et la soif s'envoler.

Kanda revint a lui quelque seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il relâcha sa proie.

Un peu plus, et il aurait tuer le pauvre homme.

Kanda s'essaya distraitement les lèvres avec sa manche, puis regarda les dégâts. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait du cou de l'homme inconscient, et quelque gouttes avaient atterris sur le sol. Rien de bien grave pour une première fois.

Le kendoka ramassa un des morceaux de miroir que le traqueur avait lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'y observa pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normal.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il eu le temps de voir avant que son reflet se trouble, puis disparaisse.

Sa transformation était complète.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

Je sais, c'est court. Mais je trouverais que c'etait l'endroit parfait pour couper.

Vous avez le droit de me crier dessus. Pour ça, vous appuyez sur review ^^


	4. La décision de Lavi

Encore un chapitre... Allez, je promet que les autres arriveront bientôt !

La grande scène que nous attendions tous arrive...

J'en dit pas plus, vous avez qu'a lire !

Et merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des Review !

Chapitre 4: La décision de Lavi

Lavi était allonger sur son lit, les bras croiser derrière la tête, a fixer de plafond. Il repensait a ce qui était arriver dans la quelque instant. Après le repas, il était aller toquer chez Kanda. Celui ci n'avait pas répondu, alors Lavi c'était inquiété et l'avait appeler. Kanda lui avait finalement ouvert, et ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte étranges, ses pupilles c'étaient dilater, et Lavi avait même cru apercevoir des crocs... Avant que Kanda ne lui ferme la porte au nez sans avoir dit un mot. Lavi l'avait entendu se cogner, avant de s'adosser a la porte. Le roux l'avait supplier de le laisser entrer, mais Kanda lui avait hurler dessus. Alors, Lavi c'était résigner, et était repartit dans sa chambre.

Et le voilà, maintenant, qui rassemblait tout les pièces du puzzle.

_Yeux rouges..._

_Peau pale..._

_Canines... _

_Force décuplée... _

Non...

Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors Kanda allait bientôt faire une grosse bêtise...

Lavi se leva d'un bon, attrapa une écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou, son innocence, puis se précipita vers les quartiers des traqueurs. Il avait un pressentiment que c'est la que Kanda aller attaquer...

Il se glissa dans un des couloirs, et toqua a toute les portes, mais personnes n'était la. Il commençait a se dire qu'il avait du se tromper, quand il vit une porte entrouverte. Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'en approcha. Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. Kanda n'y était pas.

Par contre, un traqueur ce trouvait sur le sol, gisant dans son sang.

Lavi se précipita au cote de l'homme, prit son poignet et essaya de trouver le pouls. Lavi poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'homme était blesser, mais vivant.

Le roux arracha une bande de tissu au manteau du traqueur et l'attacha autour de son cou, la au deux crocs avaient aspirer sa vie. Lavi en était sur maintenant; un vampire vivait dans l'ordre. Et il y avait de grande chance pour que le vampire en question soit Kanda...

Lavi chassa la pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Le plus important était de s'occuper de l'homme blesser. Le futur Bookman chargea l'homme sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

Il croisa quelque personne sur son passage, qui le regardèrent passer avec des yeux écarquillés, soit d'étonnement, soit de peur. Lavi ne leur prêta pas attention, bien trop presser. Arriver devant l'infirmerie, il donna un violent coup de porte pour la faire s'ouvrir, et les regards de toute les infirmières se tournèrent vers lui.

_AAAAAHHH ! UN BLESSER !, s'exclama une des infirmières (une nouvelle, Lavi ne l'avait jamais vu)

_Pas de panique, intervint la patronne. Vous, vous le posez sur ce lit, dit elle a l'adresse de Lavi. Toi, toi et toi, vous allez me chercher une bassine d'eau, des serviette, du désinfectant, et les autres, vous arrêtez de CRIER !, ordonna-elle.

Toutes les infirmières lui obéirent sur le champs, alors que Lavi s'éclipsait, ne voulant pas gêner le bon déroulement des opérations.

Des qu'il fut sortit de l'infirmerie, tout les gens qui l'avait vu passer se jetèrent sur lui, l'assaillant de questions:

_Qu'est-il arriver ?

_Un ennemi c'est introduis dans le bâtiment ?

_Vous pensez que les autres traqueurs risquent quelque chose ?

_Vous vous êtes battus ?

_Euh...

Lavi était un peu gêner, il ne savait pas a quel question répondre en premier.

_Aucun ennemi ne c'est introduis ici, les autres traqueurs ne risquent rien, je ne me suis pas battus, ET FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Il se joua des coudes pour réussir a sortir de la masse qui l'entourait, et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Les gens le regardèrent s'en aller, interloqués.

Lavi atteint sa chambre, entra, referma derrière lui et s'adossa a la porte, avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir mentit. Évidement qu'un ennemi était ici. Évidement qu'il allait s'en prendre au autre traqueur. Et lui, le seul exorciste au courant, ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Yu, cela reviendrait a le tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ami s'en prendre au traqueur sans rien faire...

Pourtant, il était le seul a pouvoir agir. Le seul qui savait pour Kanda. C'était comme si il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur son ami...

Lavi se prit la tête a deux mains et commença a pleurer silencieusement. La situation dans laquelle il était était bien trop compliquer. Il ne pouvait pas juste choisir de tuer soit les traqueurs, soit Yu... C'était un choix impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

_Yu...

Lavi finit par s'endormir sur le sol de sa chambre, les joues encore mouillées de larmes.

Quand il se réveilla, quelque heure plus tard, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et son visage était tremper, mais au moins, il avait les idées claires.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormit, mais en tout cas, il avait rater l'heure du repas, et pas que d'un peu. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important a faire.

Il se leva, essuya ses joues du revers de la manche, puis observa ses mains, qui étrangement, étaient poisseuses. Avec dégoût, il constata que du sang de l'homme qu'il avait sauver quelque heures plus tôt avait coller a ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il en avait aussi mit sur son écharpe. Il se saisie du vêtement tacher, le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, et s'approcha du lavabo pour nettoyer ses mains souillées. Le sang l'avait toujours dégouter. Il avait beau en voir depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y faire... Et pourtant...

Lavi déglutit en songeant a ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il était le seul a pouvoir le faire. Ainsi, ni les traqueurs ni Kanda n'auraient le moindre problème... Enfin, il espérait...

Le roux s'aspergea le visage, puis se jeta un regard dans la glace. Un détail attira son attention. Son sou était beaucoup trop exposer. Il prit son bandana et le descendit autour de la zone exposée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laisser ses cheveux lâcher...

Il rassembla son courage, puis se décida a sortir de sa chambre. Heureusement que Panda n'était pas la, sinon il aurait eu de sérieux problème. Il bénit intérieurement Komui pour l'avoir envoyer sur une longue mission. Comme quoi, le savant fou pouvait faire autre chose que créé des robots foireux...

Dans le couloir peu éclairer, a cette heure la, il n'y avait personne. Lavi pouvait donc marcher tranquillement. Il s'arrêta a un croisement, puis finalement choisis un des couloir. Il avait décider de faire un détour par l'infirmerie. C'était autant pour se faire gagner du temps que pour voir dans quel état était le traqueur qu'il avait sauver.

L'avantage de l'infirmerie, c'est qu'elle n'était jamais fermer. Lavi pu donc entrer sans problème.

Il identifia vite sur quel lit se trouvait la personne qui l'intéressait, et s'en approcha. Le traqueur dormait, mais il avait l'air stable. A côté de lui, une infirmière qui aurait du le veiller c'était endormis. Lavi sourit mais ne chercha pas a la réveiller. Il préférait que personne ne sache qu'il avait quitter sa chambre.

Lavi revint donc sur ses pas, jusqu'à l'embranchement, et cette fois pris l'autre chemin. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait du but, un but sanglant...

Plus il en approchait, plus ses pas ralentissaient. Enfin, il parvint a la porte de Kanda. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis toqua. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et Lavi se retrouva avec Mugen sur la gorge. Ça l'arrangeait.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda froidement Kanda.

Même dans la pénombre, Lavi pouvait très bien voir les yeux rouges sang et les pupilles dilater plus que nécessaire.

_Je veux juste t'aider, minauda t-il avec un sourire.

Kanda lui lança un regard méfiant, mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

Comme Kanda ne changeait pas d'attitude, Lavi passa aux choses sérieuses. Il releva sa main gauche, sous les yeux attentifs de Kanda, et passa sa paume sur la lame de Mugen. Il grimaça de douleur quand il sentit le métal froid transpercer sa peau, puis un filet rouge s'échappa de la plaie qu'il venait de s'infliger. Sous le choque, Kanda baissa sa lame.

_Oh, je me suis couper, murmura Lavi.

Il tendit sa main vers Kanda, qui avait un mal fou a se contrôler.

_Tu veux bien nettoyer sa pour moi s'il te plait ?, demanda t-il innocemment.

Sans plus réfléchir a ce qu'il faisait, Kanda attrapa la main de Lavi. D'abord hésitant, il lécha le sang qui avait déjà couler, puis il enfonça ses crocs dans le poignet du roux, qui grimaça. C'était comme si on aspirait la vie de son corps. Il sentait ses forces décliner rapidement.

_Promet moi que tu ne t'en prendra plus aux traqueurs, murmura t-il.

Il savait que Kanda l'avait entendu.

Lavi se sentit au bord de l'inconscience.

Il n'avait plus qu'a espérer que Kanda s'arrêterait a temps...

Voilà, donc j'ai essayer de le faire plus long !

N'oubliez pas: Review !

Parce que quand j'ai pas de review, j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, et sa motive pas vraiment ^^


	5. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal

Le chapitre 5 et la ! Peut être que se soir, j'ajouterais le chapitre 6, et peut être le 7...

Réponse au Review: **Mayaku-chan**: moi aussi j'adore les vampires ^^

**miss's-dgaryman**: merci merci merci pour toute tes review !

**Lavyuu**: et voui on adore transformer le pauvre Yu :p et voilà la suiteuh

**Naokiru Michiyuki**: Heureuse de t'avoir convertie ^^

Chapitre 5: Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

Kanda savait que le traqueur allait s'en sortir. Il avait vu Lavi emmener l'homme a l'infirmerie. Après, ce que le futur Bookman avait déduit en voyant les blessures... Ça, Kanda en avait une assez bonne idée. N'importe qui aillant découvert un homme avec deux trous dans le cou ne penserait qu'a une seule chose:

_Vampire..._

Kanda c'était tenu a distance de la scène, il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Lavi avait réussi a attirer toute l'attention sur lui, c'est ce qui comptait. Comme ça, Kanda avait pu s'éclipser discrètement.

Il était retourner dans sa chambre, et avait minutieusement laver son manteau. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un aperçoive les marques de sang bien trop voyante a son goût. Ah, il perfectionnerait sa technique avec le temps...

Il c'était ensuite fixer un chalenge. Sortir de sa chambre et ce mêler au autre sans essayer de les tuer. Il avait donc enfiler son manteau propre, et c'était balader dans les couloirs, a la recherche de trois exorcistes en particulier.

Kanda en aperçu deux au loin, et se rapprocha d'eux. Lenalee et Allen.

_Tient, voilà Ba-Kanda, lâcha Allen, acerbe.

Kanda lui lança un regard dédaigneux, mais décida de ne pas lui répondre. A la place, il prit une grande inspiration. Oui, ça sentait bon... Mais il n'allait pas se laisser aller. Il s'adressa a Lenalee:

_J'ai vu passer baka usagi avec un blesser.

Même si il n'avait pas poser la moindre question, il était évident qu'il demandait des informations.

_Ah, oui... Un traqueur c'est fait blesser, apparemment... Mais Lavi a assurer qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre...

Kanda ne broncha pas, mais un tourbillon de questions c'était former dans sa tête. Soit Lavi était complètement stupide (et il en doutait fortement), soit il avait délibérément décider de ne rien dire... Mais dans quel but ? Lavi n'avait aucune raison de protéger un vampire dont il ignorer l'identité... Ou alors, il avait été percer a jour ? Même, si il représentait un danger pour les traqueurs... En même temps, Kanda n'avait pas se plaindre. Il décida donc de remettre ses préoccupation a plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était satisfait de pouvoir s'approcher d'humains sans leur sauter a la gorge. Oui, parce que la, il aurait eu du mal a s'expliquer...

Finalement, il planta Allen et Lenalee, pour aller au réfectoire. Si il ne mangeait ni ne buvait jamais de nourriture 'normal', les autres allaient trouver ça bizarre...

Arriver dans la salle commune, il commanda un peu de soba, que Jerry prépara sans se le faire dire deux fois. Lorsqu'il fut servit, il s'installa dans un coin de la salle.

Après une hésitation, il attrapa ses baguettes et commença a manger. Il prit une bouchée, mâcha... et du faire un effort titanesque pour avaler. C'était infecte ! Comment avait il un jour pu aimer ça ?

_Parce qu'un jour tu as été humain_, se rappela t-il, amère.

Il se força un finir le plat, comme il c'était promis de le faire. Pa question de faillir a une promesse, même si il ce l'était faite a lui même.

Les gens commençait a affluer dans le réfectoire, et Kanda décida d'attendre pour une personne en particulier de se montrer. Il attendit longtemps pourtant... Mais l'exorciste qu'il attendait ne se montra pas. Alors il jugea plus simple de retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner, mais il n'avait rien d'autre a faire, alors...

Une fois qu'il eu atteint sa chambre, il s'y enferma, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait a tomber. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers son miroir. Son absence de reflet lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais a quoi ce miroir servait-il alors qu'il pouvait le trahir a tout moment ?

Dans un accès de colère, Kanda attrapa le miroir et le jeta par la fenêtre. Puis il le regarda s'écraser en mille morceau en bas, sur les rochers. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit plus léger, sans raison apparente.

_Si je sautais, est ce que moi aussi, je me briserais en mille morceaux ?_

Un sourire triste apparu sur son visage. Ah, comme tout serait si simple si il pouvait mourir...

Mais il se doutait que son nouveau corps était encore plus résistant que le premier, qui lui même, était déjà très résistant. Au gros, si il s'en tenait au légende, son seul moyen de mourir était de se retrouver avec un pieu planter dans le cœur. Comme ça, il lui restait toujours une solution...

Kanda entendit des pas qui approchait. Il attrapa Mugen, et attendit qu'on toque pour ouvrir.

Puis, une délicieuse odeur...

Kanda sentit ses pupilles se dilater, ses canines s'allonger. Il en était sur, son regard était rouge.

Kanda plaça la pointe de Mugen sur la gorge se Lavi, qui se tenait juste devant lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda Kanda de la façon la plus intimidante qu'il pouvait. Avec un peu de chance, Lavi abandonnerait, peut importe ce qu'il avait en tête au départ.

Malheureusement, Lavi était tenace.

_Je veux juste t'aider, se justifia Lavi avec un petit sourire.

Kanda lui lança un regard méfiant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas laisser Lavi approcher ne serait ce que d'un centimètre, sinon il ne garantissait pas que le roux reste en vie.

Lavi poussa un profond soupir. Kanda espéra un fol instant qu'il allait abandonner, mais se ne fut pas le cas. A la place, Lavi releva sa main gauche, et se blessa volontairement la paume. A la vie du sang, Kanda sentit quelque chose pulser en lui. Lavi devait partir. Vite. Avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler...

Déjà, il baissait son sabre. Mauvais signe.

_Oh, je me suis couper, constata Lavi.

Il tendit sa main blesser vers Kanda. Trop de sang... Trop enivrant... Trop tentant...

_Tu veux bien le nettoyer pour moi ?, demanda innocemment Lavi.

Évidement que Kanda le voulait. Le nouveau Kanda, le vampire, ne rêvait que d'une chose: du sang.

Et quand c'était celui de Lavi, c'était encore mieux.

Sans plus réfléchir, Kanda lâcha son sabre et s'empara de la main tendu de Lavi. Il commença par lécher tout le sang qui avait déjà couler, mais plus il en buvait, plus en voulait. Il entendait le sang sous la peau fine de Lavi, et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus...

Il délaissa la première plaie pour mordre dans le poignet. De la, il pouvait en prendre encore plus...

_Promet moi que tu ne t'en prendra plus aux traqueurs...

La voix de Lavi n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain, alors que Kanda aspirait la vie de son corps.

__Yu-chan !_

Kanda ouvrit les yeux.

__Yu-chan !_

Était ce Lavi qui l'appelait ?

Non, Lavi était la, inconscient...

Inconscient ?

Kanda lâcha le poignet de son ami et rattrapa son corps juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

__Merci..._

Kanda secoua la tête. Il entendait des voix maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps de son ami. Son teint était pale, sa respiration lente, et du sang continuait de couler de son poignet. Kanda l'emmena a l'intérieur, le posa sur son lit et referma la porte. Puis, il arracha un bout des draps et banda le poignet de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il c'était laisser aller jusque la ! Un peu plus, et Lavi serait mort... Par sa faute... Si la voix ne l'avait pas ramener a la raison... D'ailleurs, Kanda n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette voix. C'était indiscutablement celle de Lavi, mais au moment ou l'avait entendu, Lavi était dans l'incapacité de parler. Peut être était ce la partit de lui qui aimait Lavi qui c'était exprimer...

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil au blesser, qui dormait paisiblement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit a cet idiot de lui proposer son sang comme ça ? Il aurait pu y laisser la vie !

Les dernières paroles du roux lui revinrent en mémoire.

__Promet moi que tu ne t'en prendras plus aux traqueurs..._

Lavi avait fait ça pour sauver les traqueurs...

Kanda et lui auront une petite conversation a ce sujet lorsqu'il se réveillera...

Je n'aurais qu'un mot: Review ! ^^


	6. Mes sentiments

Enfin finit ! Désolée pour le retard... dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur les sentiments de Kanda et de Lavi... J'en dit pas plus !

Un grand merci a ce qu'y m'ont donner des reviews ! C'est eux qui me motive ^^

Enjoy !

Chapitre 6: Mes sentiments

Lavi cligna de l'œil. Il se sentait faible... Si faible...

Il était dans un lit étranger, dans une chambre étrangère... Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passer. Quand ce fut le cas, un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance a Kanda.

_BAKA !

Ah, le doux chant des Yu-chan le soir au fond des bois (je m'égare...)

Lavi lui fit un sourire aussi beau que faux.

_Bonjour Yu-chan, dit t-il doucement.

Kanda se tenait près de la porte, le plus loin possible du lit, et il n'avait pas franchement l'air ravi.

_ÇA VA PAS ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ! J'AURAIS PU TE TUER !, hurla t-il.

_Mais tu ne la pas fait, répliqua Lavi. Tu m'as même bander et laisser me reposer ici.

Kanda sembla se calmer un peu, mais ne répondit pas.

_Hey, tu me promet alors ?, demanda Lavi.

Tout deux savaient très bien de quoi il parlait.

_Che, fut la seul réponse de Kanda.

Lavi sourit. Il savait très bien comment l'interpréter.

Comme il n'avait plus rien a faire ici, il décida de se lever et de regagner sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de tenter Kanda plus que ça...

Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimer sa perte de sang, et il se mit a trembler légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas a Kanda, qui paru encore plus furieux qu'avant. A la vitesse de la lumiere, il attrapa Lavi a la gorge et le plaqua sur le lit.

_Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, menaça t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Lavi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis sourit.

_Est ce que Yu-chan s'inquiète de mon état ?, plaisanta t-il.

__Évidement que je m'inquiète ! Je t'aime, idiot !_

Ça, c'est ce que Kanda pensait au plus profond de son être. Mais il n'oserait jamais l'avouer a qui que se soit, même pas a lui même.

_Che, fit Kanda en le relâchant et détournant les yeux.

Lavi continua de sourire, puis se recoucha. Il était mort de fatigue, même si il avait essayer de la cacher. Kanda, quand a lui, se retrancha dans un coin de la pièce.

Le roux était bien conscient qu'il gênait son ami en restant ici, mais Kanda le tuerait (littéralement) si il essayait de quitter la chambre. Lavi préféra donc ce retourner dans le lit et fermer les yeux, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

_Tu te rappelle le jour ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?_

_Et bien ce jour la, je t'es cru..._

Lavi ouvrit grand l'œil. Il mourrait de chaud, ses vêtements lui collait a la peau, et il haletait. Il se rappelait le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était trop flou pour qu'il puisse être certain de se qui c'était passer.

Le roux ce tourna vers Kanda, qui n'avait pas bouger et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

_Mauvais rêve, expliqua t-il.

_Che.

Peut importe la situation, Kanda restait Kanda...

Un grondement résonna dans la salle. Lavi rougit en prenant conscience que c'était son estomac qui venait de se manifester, et Kanda soupira.

_Je ferais mieux d'aller manger quelque chose, lâcha Lavi en tentant de se lever.

Malheureusement, il échoua et du se raccrocher au lit pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol. Ses jambes peinaient a le supporter.

Avant même qu'il ne le sache, Kanda avait passer un bras sous le sien et le supportait.

_Yu ?

_Che. Je vais t'aider a marcher jusqu'à se que t'en soit capable par toi même.

_Tu es sur que tu peu le faire ?

Ce n'était pas sa force qui était remise en question.

_Évidement.

Lavi observa les yeux de Kanda. Bleus ciel.

Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Lavi prit donc plus appuis sur Kanda, et ils parvinrent jusqu'au réfectoire. Il devait encore être très tôt, car ils n'avaient (heureusement) croiser personne, et seul Jerry fut la pour les accueillir. Lavi se détacha finalement de Kanda (pas que pouvoir se serrer contre lui le dérangeait, bien au contraire) pour commander des portions digne de celle d'Allen. Kanda resta a côté, impassible, alors qu'en fait il utilisait toute ses forces pour avoir l'air normal. Imaginez vous constamment accompagner de votre nourriture préférer... Et bien lui c'était pareil, mais en pire.

Déjà que Lavi était étonner que Kanda l'ai aider, mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait pas espérer manger avec lui. Bon, d'accord, il était le seul a manger, mais le kendoka c'était assis juste en face de lui.

_Yu-chan, tu es sur que ça va ?

_M'appelle pas comme ça.

Il était évident qu'il évitait le sujet, mais Lavi décida de laisser passer et ce concentra sur sa nourriture. Mais c'est fou comment s'inquiéter pour Kanda lui coupait l'appétit...

Il n'en était qu'a la moitie de ses plats quand il remarqua une étincelle dans les yeux du brun. Ce n'était presque rien, mais Lavi pouvait très bien deviner que Kanda n'en pouvait plus.

C'est ce moment que choisir Allen et Lenalee pour arriver.

_T'es entre de bonnes mains, murmura Kanda avait de quitter rapidement le réfectoire.

Les deux nouveau arrivant commandèrent a manger, que Jerry le servit avec plaisir, et rejoignirent Lavi.

_C'était Ba-Kanda avec toi ?, demanda Allen

_Yep, répondit Lavi. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de mentir.

L'expression d'Allen s'assombrit un court instant, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire habituel.

_Vous avez bien dormis les garçons ?, demanda Lenalee.

_Super bien ! S,exclama Allen avec un sourire.

_Et toi ?, demanda Lenalee en se tournant vers Lavi.

Il repensa au cauchemar qu'il avait fait, mais décida de se contenter d'un petit 'Bien'. Lenalee avait pourtant l'air inquiète.

_Tu es sur que ça va ?, tu es tout pale...

Lavi força un sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude.

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Lenalee ne su pas voir a travers son faux sourire et sembla rassurer.

_Et Ba-Kanda ? Il va bien ?, marmonna Allen.

Lavi le fixa bizarrement.

_Allen ? Ça va ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant a Kanda se matin ?

_Pour rien, répondit Allen en retrouvant le sourire.

Leur petit déjeuner se termina sans rien d'autre de très intéressant, puis quand il eu finit de manger, Lavi partit en direction de sa chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir...

Oui et il est pas le seul ^^ Il est 2:30 du matin et je poste enfin le chapitre... je suppose qu'on peut sentir ma fatigue dans mes écrits, désolée...

Bon, en tout cas, Review !


	7. Allen

Chapitre 7 ! J'ai honte ! Il est super court et j'ai pris énormément de temps a l'écrire T-T

Bon, lisez quand même si vous en avez le courage ;)

Chapitre 7: Allen 

Dès qu'il aperçus Allen et Lenalee, Kanda en profita pour s'éclipser. Il murmura une excuse a Lavi avant de quitter le réfectoire le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas se qu'il avait essayer de se faire croire, mais rester près de Lavi trop longtemps demeurait impossible.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint sa chambre, il s'y enferma et soupira. La chose en lui se calma peu a peu, a son plus grand soulagement.

__Yu-chan..._

_Désolé Lavi.

Ah, ça faisait du bien de s'excuser. Pas qu'il le ferait au vrai Lavi. C'était plus facile de le faire a son Lavi imaginaire...

Kanda secoua la tête. Il devait penser a autre chose que Lavi, sinon il allait devenir fou.

Il attrapa un livre au hasard qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir un jour acheter, s'allongea sur le lit (par pur habitude) et l'ouvrit a la première page. Il lut les deux premières lignes, puis une image s'imposa a son esprit. Lavi qui souriait.

Il chassa la pensée et continua de lire.

__Yu-chan !_

Kanda serra les dents mais se força a lire. Que Lavi ai voir ailleurs.

Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil et commença a tourner sur lui même.

__Tu vient Yu-chan ?_

_Sort de ma tête, grogna Kanda.

Lavi fit une tête d'enfant a qui on venait de refuser une sucrerie. Il était adorable, fut obliger de constater Kanda.

__Yu-chan est méchant_, murmura Lavi.

_DEGAGE !, hurla Kanda en jetant le livre de toute ses forces contre le mur.

L'image de Lavi se brouilla, avant de disparaître. Kanda poussa un soupir de soulagement. _C'est toi qui est méchant. Arrête de me torturer._

Kanda resta un moment sans rien faire, sans penser a rien, juste a fixer le plafond.

Puis il poussa un profond soupir, et se leva. Si il ne bougeait pas il allait déprimer. Il pourrait aller voir Allen... Oui, il allait faire ça. Il allait lui poser quelque question.

Kanda attrapa son sabre, sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle d'Allen. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas aller l'embêter.

Kanda atteignit rapidement la chambre de l'autre exorciste, et toqua. Allen lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Mais son sourire disparu dès qu'il aperçus Kanda.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ba-Kanda ?

_Que tu réponde a ma question, Moyashi.

_Ah ouais ? Et si je veux pas ?

_Si tu refuse, j'irais dire a Komui que tu sors avec sa petite sœur bien aimée.

_Mais c'est même pas vrai !

_T'expliqueras ça toi même au Komulin qu'on aura lancer a ta poursuite.

Allen sembla hésiter, puis fit entrer Kanda. Celui ci s'adossa a la porte, alors que Allen s'assit sur son lit.

_Bon, alors, ta question ?, soupira Allen.

Kanda détourna les yeux, et ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rose.

_T'es amoureux ?

Allen écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire. Rire qu'il stoppa rapidement devant un regard impitoyable de Kanda.

_Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_Juste répond.

Allen fit mine de réfléchir.

_Oui, je pense, mais je suis pas sur.

Kanda soupira. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

_Comment tu sais que tu es amoureux ?, demanda Kanda.

Allen rougit.

_Et bien, je pense toujours a lui, je supporte pas de le voir proche de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aprécis plus que tout sa compagnie, j'ai envie d'être toujours avec lui, quand il n'est pas la il me manque affreusement..., lista t-il.

Il avait les même symptômes que Kanda. Sauf que ce du kendoka était encore pire.

Attend. 'Lui' ?

_T'es gay ?, réalisa Kanda.

Allen rougit encore plus.

_C'est un exorciste ?, demanda Kanda.

Allen hocha honteusement de la tête.

Une idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Kanda. Il y avait seulement un exorciste mâle dont Allen était proche. Et si...

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Dit moi qui, ordonna t-il.

Allen secoua la tête.

_Pas question.

_C'est Lavi ?

Allen rougit encore. Ça voulait dire oui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kanda explose. Il attrapa Allen par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

_Écoute moi bien _Allen_, tu touche a Lavi, je te tue. Sans me poser de question.

L'autre était bien trop choquer pour répondre. Kanda lui lança un dernier regard menaçant, puis quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Allen resta la, interloqué.

_Merde, Merde, MERDE !_, hurlait intérieurement Kanda, alors qu'il remontait le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Allen aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour Lavi. Et Lavi était la personne la plus hétéro de l'ordre. Si en plus Kanda avait un adversaire, Lavi allait le délaisser pour Allen, c'était sur... Comment pouvait on convaincre quelqu'un de rester a tes côtés en restant froid avec cette personne ?

Tu ne pouvais pas.

Kanda entra dans sa chambre et claqua rageusement la porte. A cet instant précis, il en voulait au monde entier. Il en voulait a Allen, il en voulait a Lavi, il s'en voulait a lui aussi...

Si seulement...

__Yu-chan, pourquoi es tu triste ?_

_SORT DE MA TETE !, hurla t-il en tapant le plus fort possible dans un mur.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des millier d'épines dans le cœur. Et que c'était Lavi qui les plantait, une par une, lentement, avec un petit sourire enfantin...

_Tu es tellement cruel..._

Mais ne méritait-il pas toute cette cruauté ? Bien sur que si. Lavi pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de son cœur, il le méritait...

Après tout, c'était lui l'horrible personne qui avait faillit tuer Lavi. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Alors quoi, Lavi avait le droit de se venger, même inconsciemment, même si c'était terriblement douloureux...

__Moi aussi je t'aime Yu-chan..._

Kanda aurait tellement aimer que se soit vrai...

Alors ? Je sais, c'est pourris. Pour me le reprocher, c'est Review !

Ah et puis j'avais une petite question: vous pensez que je devrait mettre un lemon ? Pas forcement dans le prochain chapitre, mais si vous voulez un lemon, faite le savoir !

Et merci a se qui me lise ^^


	8. Pardonne moi

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ = C'est fic est sur le couple YUVI, et même si ce chapitre fait allusion a du LAVEN, le reste de la fic sera YUVI. Voilà. Juste une petite précision.

Mais j'avais quand même besoin de se chapitre.

Enjoy !

Chapitre 8: Pardonne moi

Allen resta sur son lit, interloqué. Alors comme ça, Kanda, qui était réputé pour ne pas avoir de cœur, était amoureux ? De Lavi ?

Allen ne pouvait pas le supporter. Tout simplement pas. Imaginer un seul instant que Lavi puisse choisir Kanda lui brisait le cœur. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile maintenant que Kanda était au courant...

Allen poussa un grognement. Il devait conquérir Lavi avant que Kanda ne le fasse. Mais d'abord, il devait se nourrir, pour se donner du courage.

Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire en trainant des pieds. Il était déjà en retard pour le service de midi, mais il s'en fichait. Jerry lui préparait toujours n'importe quoi a n'importe quel heure de la journée.

Il pénétra donc dans la cafeteria, commanda une bonne vingtaine de plats, puis alla s'assoir a une table, réfléchissant a comment il allait s'y prendre.

Il ne pouvait pas juste se pointer dans la chambre de son ami et lui dire 'Je t'aime' comme ça. Il ne savait même pas si il en aurait le courage...

_Désolé Allen, mais je suis déjà avec Kanda. _

L'idée elle même lui donna tout le courage nécessaire.

Il finit vite de manger, appréhendant pourtant ce qui allait arriver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Lavi le rejetait. Ça serait comme si le monde entier s'écroulait... 

Allen secoua la tête. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs quitta le réfectoire le plus lentement possible. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire a Lavi.

Improviser ?

L'idée l'avait effleurer, mais c'était trop risquer. S'il se retrouver devant Lavi a bafouiller n'importe quoi, ça n'allait pas marcher.

Avec un cadeau ? Non non non. Trop film a l'eau de rose.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia de regarder devant lui et rentra dans quelqu'un.

_Pardon, s'excusa t-il sans relever les yeux.

_Allen !

Quand il reconnu la voix, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Lenalee.

En apercevant la jeune exorciste, une idée fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

_Lenalee... Je peux te parler une seconde s'il te plait ? En privée...

_Bien sur !

Tout deux se dirigèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté, puis Allen expliqua son problème.

_Voila, alors... Je... Je suis amoureux...

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Lenalee, et une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux.

_Mais c'est génial ! Dit moi de qui, s'il te plait, allez !

Allen rougit fortement. Il ne savait pas comment Lenalee prendrait l'information.

_De... De Lavi, murmura t-il.

La jeune fille n'eut pas du tout la réaction attendue.

_J'en était sur ! Ça se voit dans ta manière de lui parler, de le regarder...

_Ça ce voit tellement que ça ?, demanda t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

_Oh, plusieurs personne on déjà remarquer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lavi ne se doute de rien.

_Et... Je veux dire... C'est un garçon...

_Mais voyons Allen, l'amour reste de l'amour, peu importe le sexe !

Allen se sentit rassurer. Lenalee n'était pas partit en courant. Il pouvait donc lui poser sa question initiale...

_Je voulais lui dire... Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre...

Lenalee prit un air de spécialiste, avant de répondre:

_C'est simple ! Tu trouve un moyen de lui parler, en priver, et tu lui déclare ta flamme !

_Oui mais si il me repousse...

_Il ne te repoussera pas ! Et même si c'est le cas, tu lui dit que c'est pas grave, et puis tu vient me voir.

_Merci Lenalee.

Allen avait reprit confiance en lui. Il fallait juste qu'il attende le bon moment pour aller voir Lavi.

Lenalee lui fit un sourire, puis repartie faire on ne sait pas quoi.

Allen, lui commença a chercher Lavi. Il alla d'abord a la chambre du futur Bookman, mais celui ci n'y était pas. Il alla ensuite a la bibliothèque. Personne. Peut être...

Prit d'un doute, Allen repartit au réfectoire. Et la, derrière une montagne de plats, il aperçus Lavi.

L'exorciste aux cheveux couleur neige pris une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers son ami.

_Salut !, fit-il en s'asseyant près du roux.

_Chalut, répondit l'autre, la bouche pleine.

_C'est la première fois que je te vois manger autant !, commenta Allen avec un sourire.

Lavi lui répondit par un sourire. A sa vue, Allen sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et un sourire béat apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

_Y'a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler en particulier ?, demanda Lavi.

Allen rougit.

_Euh...Oui, mais sa peut attendre que tu es finit de manger.

_Ah, répondit Lavi.

Il mâcha pensivement, puis attrapa une brochette de dango mitrarashi et la tendit vers Allen.

_Tu en veux ? Je sais que se son tes préférer.

Donc Lavi connaissait ses goût... Allen se sentit flatter. Il attrapa la brochette.

_Comment refuser ?, demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Les dangos eurent vites fait de disparaître.

_Ouah ! Tu manges vite, mine de rien !, commenta Lavi. J'ai une idée: et si on faisait un concours pour savoir lequel mange le plus vite ?

_Okay ! Tu va morfler !

C'est ça qu'Allen aimait avec Lavi. Il aimait comment il était toujours joyeux, avait toujours quelque chose a dire. Il aimait comment une petite étincelle s'allumait toujours dans son œil quand il lançait un défi. Il aimait comment il souriait tout le temps. Il l'aimait...

Lavi repartit les brochettes qui lui restait et lança le départ.

_ Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Partez !

Allen remporta haut la main, évidement.

_Rhaaa ! T'es trop fort !, se plaignit Lavi. Mais bon, tu es le gagnant, alors tu peux me demander se que tu veux !

_Et si tu m'embrassait ?, demanda Allen, ne plaisantant qu'a moitié.

Lavi éclata de rire, rejoint par celui, moins sincère, de Allen.

_T'es drôle quand tu veux, fit Lavi.

Allen sourit, mais il n'y mit pas vraiment son cœur.

_Hey, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, non ?, rappela Lavi.

_Ah, oui. Mais c'est plutôt priver...

_Piger ! On va ailleurs.

Les deux exorcistes quittèrent la cafeteria, et Allen entraina son compagnon la ou il avait parler a Lenalee plus tôt.

_Bon, vas-y Allen, je t'écoute.

_Euh...

Comme il l'avait craint, il perdait tout ses moyens. Il ne savait plus comment dire quoi que se soit...

Lavi le regardait, l'air interrogateur. Et il n'arrivait pas a prononcer le moindre mot...

Alors, son corps réagit tout seul.

Il se hissa a la hauteur de Lavi et lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver, Lavi rougit. Mais pas autant que Allen.

_Je t'aime, murmura l'élève de Cross en baissant les yeux.

Il n'osait plus regarder Lavi dans les yeux, craignant trop sa réaction. Après des secondes qui lui parurent des années, Le roux prononça les quelque mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur.

_Pardonne moi, Allen.

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre, YUVI revient en force, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Je pars en vacances demain soir pour 10 jours. Pendant ses 10 jours, je ne pourrais pas publier. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre demain. **

Mais c'est pas parce que je suis pas la qu'il ne faut pas laisser de review ! Si vous m'en laisser, j'accepterais peut être de partager Yu-chan avec vous.

Sa motive, hein ?


	9. Je suis devenu l'ange dont tu es le Dieu

Chapitre 9 ! Profiter, c'est le dernier que je publie pour 10 jours...

J'étais vraiment motiver pour celui la ! Surtout pour la scène de la fin, je la trouve trop mimi ^^

Bon j'me tais et je vous laisse juger par vous même !

Chapitre 9: Je suis devenu l'ange dont tu es le Dieu

Kanda remontait tout les couloirs, a la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour retenir son attention, sinon Lavi allait encore venir le hanter...

Alors qu'il marchait, il entendit des pas précipiter venir dans sa direction, puis des sanglots. Étonné, il s'arrêta, pour apercevoir Allen, en pleur, fonçant sur lui. Le jeune exorciste, qui ne regardait pas ou il allait, faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais Kanda l'esquiva de justesse.

_Allen !

Kanda eu juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être heurter de plein fouet par Lavi. Ce fut par un miracle qu'ils ne perdirent pas l'équilibre.

_Oi, baka usagi, regarde ou tu vas !, grogna Kanda.

_Désolé !, s'excusa Lavi en essayant de reprendre ça course foule.

Il aurait pu repartir si Kanda ne l'avait pas attraper par le bras.

Pourquoi ? Même Kanda ne savait pas.

Il ressentait e besoin de dire quelque chose.

_Yu-chan, lâche moi ! Je dois parler a Allen, c'est vraiment urgent !, s'exclama Lavi en tentant de se dégager.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Moyashi pour qu'il pleure ?,demanda t-il en resserrant sa prise.

_Aie ! Mais arrête, ça fait mal ! Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète du sort d'Allen ?

Kanda serra encore plus le bras de Lavi. Il se fichait d'Allen, mais il voulait que le futur Bookman reste avec lui. Ce n'était que quand il était la que l'autre Lavi ne venait pas le torturer.

_Juste répond, ordonna t-il.

Lavi fit une grimace de douleur. Kanda lui faisait vraiment mal.

_Écoute, il est venu confesser son amour et je l'ai repousser, expliqua t-il en rougissant légèrement. Maintenant lâche moi !

Mais Kanda ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait dit a Moyashi de ne pas s'approcher de Lavi. Et juste après qu'il l'ai quitter, il allait confesser son amour ! Mais bon, c'était une bonne chose que Lavi l'ai repousser.

Justement, le Lavi en question essayait désespérément de se libéré de la poigne de Kanda. Il lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le tibia pour le ramener a la réalité.

_YU ! Tu me lâche maintenant ?

Kanda lâcha enfin son bras, et Lavi partit en courant. Kanda resta planter au milieu du couloir, a attendre que quelque chose se passe, puis quand il vit que Lavi était partit, il se décida a bouger. Il avait une petite soif. Il pourrait bien se faire un traqueur... Non, il avait promis a Lavi. Plus de traqueur.

Il soupira. Un peu de sang ne le dérangerait pas a cet instant précis...

Mais il se voyait mal en demander a Lavi. Il devrait attendre que le roux soit consentant.

Bah, le méchant Lavi de son esprit avait l'air de s'être calmer, c'est ce qui comptait. Il pouvait maintenant retourner dans sa chambre en paix, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Il entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte et s'allongea sur le lit, même si il n'en avait nul besoin. Mais comme ça, au moins, il avait l'impression d'être humain. Il détacha ses cheveux et retira son manteau d'exorciste pour se mettre plus a l'aise, puis se mit a fixer le plafond. Plus vite que prévu, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses pensées retournèrent a Lavi. Tout commença a se brouiller dans son cerveau. Un coup il s'imaginait embrasser Lavi, un coup il s'imaginait en train de gouter a son sang, puis il voyait le roux le regarder avec des yeux d'enfant et rougir, puis il voyait son beau visage arborer une expression de douleur alors qu'il plantait ses crocs dans son poignet...

Avec un effort titanesque, Kanda réussi a se sortir de se tourbillon de désir. Si il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait se retrouver avec un problème a l'entre jambe dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

Mais était ce sa faute si Lavi était si... Si... Rhaaa, il n'arrivait pas a trouver de mot pour décrire a quel point l'apprenti Bookman était parfait.

Si Kanda pouvait garder cet perfection rien que pour lui, il serait tellement heureux... Enfin, si c'était possible pour lui d'être heureux. Il en avait toujours douter.

A force de penser, il ne vit pas le temps passer, et il faillit sursauter quand quelqu'un toqua a sa porte.

_C'est qui ?,grogna t-il.

_Lavi !

Kanda soupira. Comment le roux faisait il pour toujours arriver au moment ou Kanda avait le plus envie de lui sauter dessus ?

Il se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir la porte.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_J'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour manger... Tu veux bien venir ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiit !

Lavi lui fit les yeux doux, et Kanda ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. Il marmonna quelque chose, juste pour la forme, et accepta de suivre Lavi. Celui ci était plutôt étonné. Il n'avait pas imaginer que Kanda céderait si facilement.

Les deux exorcistes pénétrèrent dans la cafeteria, et Lavi se précipita vers Jerry, suivit de quelque pas par Kanda.

_La même chose qu'hier !,demanda t-il, tout joyeux.

_Et toi ?, demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers Kanda.

Celui ci lui lança un regard qui voulait un peu près dire: _mais de quoi il se mêle l'autre abrutis ?_

Jerry n'insista pas (il tenait a la vie) et se dépêcha de tout préparer pour Lavi. Le roux parvint tant bien que mal a transporter tout les plats en une fois jusqu'à une table isolée.

Kanda suivait silencieusement, comme une ombre.

Soudain, une question se forma dans son esprit.

_Oi, baka usagi, t'as réglé ton problème avec Moyashi ?

Lavi déglutit.

_C'est assez délicat en fait... J'ai voulut rattraper Allen, mais il c'est réfugier chez Lenalee, qui m'a refuser l'accès a sa chambre. Après, Komui est arriver, et il a compris que Lenalee et Allen étaient tout les deux enfermer dans une chambre... Moi je suis partit pour ne pas assister au carnage. Je ne sais pas si Allen s'en sortira vivant se coup la.

Si Kanda n'avait pas été Kanda, il aurait sourit. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir de savoir Allen chaos...

_Et pourquoi tu t'intéresse tellement a Allen en se moment ?, demanda Lavi.

_Parce que lui il s'intéresse a toi..._

_Che.

_Pour un peu, je croirais que tu l'aime..., le taquina Lavi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Cela lui valu un regard meurtrier de Kanda.

Lavi l'ignora et finit de manger la multitude de plats qu'il avait commander. Puis il se leva.

_Tu vient Yu-chan ?

Kanda ne prit même pas le temps de demander ou, il s'en fichait. Lavi l'entraina dans une partie de la citadelle ou personne n'allait jamais. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kanda.

_Et toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Kanda fut pris par surprise. Il ne pensait pas que Lavi proposerait comme ça, si vite... Sa réponse fut immédiate.

_Non.

Lavi sourit. Il s'attendait a cette réponse.

_En es-tu sur ?, insista t-il en enlevant son bandana, qui lui cachait le cou jusqu'à présent.

Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de Kanda virèrent au rouge.

_Vas-y, le tenta Lavi. Tu n'as pas a te retenir.

Kanda s'approcha lentement de la gorge qui lui était ainsi offerte. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

Fébrile, il prit Lavi dans les bras, et approcha ses dents du cou de sa victime. Il prit une grande inspiration du parfum qui se dégageait du corps dans ses bras, puis mordit, doucement, espérant ne pas faire trop mal a Lavi. Il sentit quand même l'autre tressaillir sous l'effet de la douleur.

Kanda le sera plus fort contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'échappe, qu'il s'en aille pour ne jamais revenir.

Le vampire aspirait de petite gorgée du sang qui était devenu sa nouvelle drogue. Il voulait tout savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Mais une partie de lui se rappelait qu'il devrait arrêter avant la fin. Cette partie la de lui luttait pour prendre le dessus, tentant d'échapper au monstre qu'il était devenu. Peu a peu, elle gagnait du terrain, et peu a peu, Kanda revenait a la raison. Il se força a arrêter, et ses canines quittèrent la chaire dans laquelle elle c'était logées. Il lécha doucement la dernière goutte qui s'échappa de la plaie, puis donna un petit baiser tendre sur la morsure qu'il venait de laisser.

_Y-Yu ?

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Kanda relâcha Lavi et recula de quelque pas. Les deux exorcistes étaient rouge pivoine.

_C'était pour cicatriser ta plaie, marmonna Kanda en détournant les yeux.

Lavi porta deux doigts a son cou pour voir qu'en effet, le sang ne coulait plus..

_M-merci, bafouilla t-il.

_Che.

Plus gêner que jamais, Kanda fit demi tour, sans doute pour retourner. Le roux resta un instant planter la, deux doigts poser la ou les lèvres de Yu c'était poser quelque instant plus tôt. Puis il sourit.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passer, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes...

J'aurais aimer publier plus... Mais va falloir attendre !

Je repose la question pour ce qui veulent un lemon, il faut me le dire !

Si vous voulez aussi devenir l'ange de Yu-chan, on clique Review !


	10. La mission

Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...)

Maintenant j'ai la fin de l'histoire en tête, il devrait encore y avoir environ 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Et j'ai décidé de faire un lemon... Ku ku ku... (faudra pas s'attendre a quelque chose d'extraordinaire, j'en ai jamais écrit U_U'')

**Yuni Leen: **Tient, une nouvelle lectrice ? =^.^=

**miss's-dgrayman: **Je suis aller voir ta Home Page par curiosité, et je pense que pour tout ce qui concerne -man, on doit partager le même cerveau 0-0

Merci pour les Review !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 10: La mission

On toqua a la porte.

_Kanda ! Ouvre !

L'homme en question n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir. Après tout, si il avait été normal, il dormirait encore a cette heure ci. Avec un peu de chance, si il faisait semblant de dormir, Allen (car c'était lui qui l'appelait depuis tout a l'heure) passerait son tour et le laisserait tranquille.

Mais le jeune exorciste n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber.

Avec un énergétique coup de pied bien placer, il réussi a ouvrir la porte et s'approcha du lit ou se trouvait le kendoka. Croyant que celui ce trouvant dans le lit dormait, il ne se priva pas de lui donner un grand coup sur la tête.

_Debout, Ba-Kanda !

Le brun se releva lentement et lança un regard meurtrier a l'homme près de son lit.

_Tu veux mourir jeune, Moyashi ?, demanda t-il de sa voix le plus menaçante.

Allen ne sembla même pas impressionner, et lui lança un regard noir. Leur rapport ne c'était pas améliorer, loin de la...

_Komui veut te voir, cracha t-il avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Tu pars en mission avec quelqu'un.

Allen semblait encore plus énerver et en colère contre Kanda que d'habitude, sans raison apparente. Le kendoka décida qu'il s'en fichait.

Comme il avait dit se qu'il avait a dire, Allen quitta la chambre le plus vite possible, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Voir Kanda le rendait malade.

Ledit Kanda resta assis en tailleur sur son lit un moment. Une mission ? Avec quelqu'un ? Pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps allait t-il passer sans voir Lavi ? Sans Lavi... Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans Lavi. Il avait besoin de lui, pour de multiple raison...

Finalement, il décida d'aller voir se que Komui allait lui confier comme mission. Il réfléchirait après.

Il arpenta les couloirs, vide a cette heure ci. Tant mieux.

En passant devant les chambres, il pouvait entendre les respirations, plus ou moins bruyante, des hommes et femmes endormis. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il finit par atteindre le bureau du grand intendant. Le chantier habituel y régnait: il y avait tellement de papier par terre qu'il doutait que Komui lui même se rappelle la couleur du sol. Les murs étaient tapisser de bibliothèque, dans lesquelles un nombre incalculable de livre avaient été ranger (bien que se ne soit pas le mot pour décrire l'empilement de livre, dont plusieurs pages avait été arracher et avaient rejoins le sol). Kanda, comme tout les habitants de la citadelle, y était maintenant habituer. Il n'y prêta donc pas attention et se concentra sur la personne assise sur le canapé. La personne en question se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis se refermait.

Kanda éprouva un immense soulagement.

Lavi.

Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Il ne partirait pas sans l'exorciste roux. Bien sur, il ne laissa pas paraître son soulagement.

_Yu-chan !, l'appela Lavi, en lui faisant de grand signe.

_Che.

Kanda alla s'assoir près de l'autre exorciste, a grand renfort de grognement pour marquer son faux mécontentement.

_Pourquoi tu nous demande si tôt ?, demanda Kanda en s'adressant a Komui. Je dormais, lui rappela t-il.

Le brun aurait pu jurer que Lavi avait étouffer un petit rire en entendant son mensonge, et il lui lança (a Lavi, pas au mensonge) un regard meurtrier, que l'exorciste ignora royalement.

_J'ai une mission pour vous, commença Komui. Elle n'ai pas franchement compliquée, et je pensais que tu pourrait la faire seul, mais Lavi a insister pour t'accompagner.

Kanda lança un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'étonné a Lavi, qui lui fit un sourire. Kanda détourna vite la tête pour se concentrer sur Komui. Il ne voulait pas que Lavi le voit rougir.

_Et c'est quoi comme mission ?, demanda Kanda.

Komui pausa un instant. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis il reprit:

_Si nos informations sont exactes, une femme habitant a Amsterdam (j'ai pas pu résister, désolée) possèderait le pouvoir de trouver la solution a tout problème. Il semblerait que se soit une innocence qui lui donne cette capacité.

_Akuma ?

_Aucun n'est encore aller sur les lieux.

_On part quand ?

_Maintenant.

_Maintenant ?, s'exclama Lavi.

_Oui. Le bateau arrive dans une heure. Mais si jamais vous ne voulez pas faire de bateau, je peux toujours vous faire voyager avec Komulin..., proposa t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Les deux plus jeunes secouèrent la tête énergiquement.

_Non mais enfaite, le bateau, c'est pas mal..., bredouilla Lavi avec un sourire, avant de s'enfuir par la porte, suivit de près par Kanda. Lorsqu'ils furent sur d'être assez éloigner du scientifique fou, ils arrêtèrent leur course. Lavi repris son souffle, avant de parler:

_Bon, on se donne rendez-vous devant ma chambre dans 5 min, ok ?

Kanda hocha la tête, puis chacun des exorcistes se dirigèrent vers le chambre. Après murent réélection, Kanda décida de ne rien emmener. Il n'avait besoin de rien. Comme prévu, il attendit Lavi devant sa chambre. L'apprenti Bookman ne se fit pas attendre, et les deux jeunes se mirent en marche vers le port. Le silence qui régnait était plutôt inconfortable. Ils marchaient l'un a côté de l'autre, en regardant partout sauf le visage de l'autre. Lavi jeta un coup d'œil a la vieille horloge de la ville, et faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque.

_QUOI ? IL EST DEJA SI TARD ? LE BATEAU PAR DANS 5 MINUTES !

Il était évident qu'ils n'arriveraient pas a temps. Sauf peut être si...

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Personne.

_Passe moi ton sac et monte sur mon dos, ordonna le brun.

Lavi le fixa avec de grand yeux.

_Hein ?

_Juste obéit, s'énerva Kanda.

Après une petite hésitation, Lavi obtempéra. Il donna son sac a Kanda, puis enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son ami et ses bras autour de son cou. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule su brun.

_Accroche toi, conseilla le porteur.

Lavi resserra ses prises, et Kanda partit comme une fusée.

_C'est génial !, s'exclama Lavi.

Une esquisse de sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kanda. Il était heureux d'enfin avoir une excuse pour que Lavi se sert contre lui... Malheureusement, le trajet fut beaucoup trop court. Quand ils eurent atteint le port, Lavi relâcha Kanda, bien qu'a contre cœur. Par chance, ils n'eurent pas a chercher le bateau bien longtemps: Il n'y en avait qu'un seul a quai. Ils se précipitèrent de monter a bord. Komui c'était arranger pour qu'ils aient une chambre avec deux lits. Lavi se jeta immédiatement sur un des lits.

_Moi je vais finir ma nuit, si sa te dérange pas, dit-il a l'adresse de Kanda avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Kanda soupira, puis s'assit dans un coin. Il voulait a tout prix penser a autre chose que Lavi, qui dormait tout près, et se concentra sur les détails de la mission.

_Une femme qui résout tout les problèmes... Et si... ?_

Et si cette femme pouvait le rendre humain a nouveau ?

Il faudra qu'il pense a lui poser la question...

Petite précision: j'habite a Amsterdam, et je n'ai aucune idée de ou se trouve le quartier général. Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner une réponse...

En tout cas, Review ! =^.^=


	11. Voyage en mer

Voili Voilou, un nouveau chapitre !

Bon, enfaite j'ai rien a dire... (et croyez pas que j'entends pas vos 'tant mieux' :( )

Merci pour les Review !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 11: Voyage en mer

_Gwaaaaa...

Lavi bailla un bon coup, puis s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil a la pièce. Kanda n'était pas la.

L'apprenti Bookman soupira, puis esquissa un sourire triste. A quoi c'était il attendu ? Kanda avait sans doute des choses plus intéressantes a faire que de le regarder dormir.

Lavi rougit brusquement.

_Depuis quand je pense a Kanda comme __ç__a moi ?_

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il s'étira une dernière fois, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis se décida a sortir. Il fut d'abord aveugler par la lumière, beaucoup plus forte qu'a l'intérieur, puis quand sa vision fut habituer, il fit quelque pas sur le pont, puis alla s'accouder au bord du bateau. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La matinée était bien avancer.

Franchement, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir dormis autant. Depuis qu'il... avait commencer... avec Kanda, il mangeait deux fois plus, buvait deux fois plus, dormait deux fois plus, le tout pour compenser de se qu'il donnait a Kanda. Mais pas une seule fois il lui était arriver d'avoir de moindre regret.

Lavi prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée.

_Oi, baka usagi.

Lavi sursauta a la voix, puis afficha son grand sourire habituel avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait appeler.

_Yu-chan !

_T'as dormis longtemps, grommela Kanda. Le repas est près.

_Déjà ?, s'étonna Lavi. Il savait qu'il était tard, mais a ce point !

_C'est par la, lui indiqua Kanda.

Il montrait du doigt une porte d'où s'échappait des bruits de vaisselle et de discutions. Sans plus attendre, Lavi s'y précipita, mais se stoppa juste devant la porte et se retourna.

_Tu ne vient pas, Yu ?, demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Kanda lui lança un de ses regard: t'es-con-ou-tu-le-fait-expres-?, puis détourna les yeux avec un 'Che' bien connu. Lavi haussa les épaules, puis entra dans la cantine.

Le bruit qui régnait dans la salle était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son premier réflexe fut de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il se ravisa. A la place, il se dirigea vers un homme rondouillard, qui avait un visage bienveillant et une toque de cuisinier.

_Pardon, c'est vous le cuisinier ?, demanda Lavi avec un sourire.

_Yep. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je te prépare ce que tu veux !

Lavi fit mine de réfléchir.

_Hum... Des pâtes, a ce que vous voulez, mais plein de pâtes !, finit t-il par s'exclamer avec un grand sourire.

Le cuisinier éclata de rire.

_Tu me fait bien marrer ! Aller, attend la, je vais te les faire, tes pâtes !

Lavi attendit sagement, et très vite, le cuisinier rapporta un énorme bol de pâtes sur lesquelles étaient poser des morceaux de viande épaisses. En voyant arriver le plat, Lavi se mit a saliver.

_Merci !, fit t-il en commençant a manger.

Le cuisinier surveillait d'un œil rieur alors que l'exorciste dévorait se qu'il avait préparer. Ça fait toujours plaisir quand les gens mange vos plats.

Très rapidement, Lavi eut tout finit de manger. Il se tourna vers le cuisinier et le remercia:

_Merci beaucoup, c'était très bon !

_Je suis content que ça te plaise ! J'ai remarquer, toi et ton potes, vous êtes maigrichons ! Mais l'autre a refuser de manger !

_La seule chose que Yu mange, c'est moi..._

_Oh, ne fait pas attention a lui, il ne mange que certaine chose et a très mauvais caractère.

_J'ai vu ! Quand j'ai insister un peu, il a essayer de me découper en pièce avec son sabre!, s'exclama l'homme.

Lavi sourit. Combien de fois Yu avait-il essayer de le découper ? Trop pour être compter...

_Encore merci !, dit Lavi en quittant la salle bruyante.

Lui qui croyait trouver le calme, il c'était tromper.

Beaucoup de marins étaient a l'œuvre, occuper a telle ou telle tache.

Devant toute cette agitation, Lavi ne se sentait plus vraiment a sa place. Et Kanda ne semblait pas être la...

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Tout le monde semblait très actif. Un jeune marin tentait de grimper au mas, pour fixer les voiles. Avec horreur, Lavi le vit déraper. Par réflexe, il agrandit son innocence:

_Petit maillet, grand maillet, grandis, grandis, grandis !

Lavi lança son arme en direction du jeune homme, qui s'y accrocha de justesse. Lavi le fit descendre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que tout le monde avait arrêter leur activité pour regarder le sauvetage.

Dès qu'il eu toucher le sol, le jeune marin se précipita vers Lavi:

_Merci merci merci merci !, s'exclama t-il. Tu m'as sauver la vie !

_De rien !, répliqua t-il, un peu gêner.

Tout les marins c'étaient regrouper autour de lui.

_Oh, vous êtes un exorciste, n'est ce pas ? Merci beaucoup !, dit une voix.

_Elle est génial votre arme !, continua un deuxième.

Bientôt, Lavi ne fut plus capable d'entendre distinctement se que disait les hommes. Il était rouge comme une tomate et essayait tant bien que mal de se garder un espace privé.

_SILENCE !

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers d'où venait la voix. C'était un homme plus vieux que la plupart des marins, et d'on se dégageait une aura d'autorité, qui venait de parler.

_Laisser le pauvre petit respirer.

Lavi se retrouva avec un périmètre de deux mètres vide autour de lui. L'homme qui venait de faire son apparition le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Lavi se sentit tout d'un coup nu sous le regard perçant.

L'expression d'abord sévère de l'homme se radoucis.

_Je m'appelle Mark. C'est moi le chef de se bateau, et je te remercie pour avoir sauver se gamin, fit il. Tu 'as l'air plutôt bien battit. Que dirais-tu de nous aider ?

_Je...euh... Oui, j'aimerais bien aider !

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis, mais devant le regard de l'homme, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

Voilà comment il c'était retrouver a aider les marins pour le reste de la journée. Il fit la connaissance de plusieurs d'entre eux. La plupart avait bon caractère, et il se fit vite des amis. A plusieurs reprise, il cru apercevoir Kanda, mais a chaque fois, c'était trop rapide pour qu'il soit certain.

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'il était exténuer, les marins l'invitèrent a manger avec eux. Lavi avait évidement accepter, mais le résultat fut, qu'a peine arriver dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit comme une souche.

Kanda se trouvait aussi dans la chambre.

Il avait passer sa journée a observer Lavi, alors qu'il travaillait et riait de bon cœur. Et il ne c'était pas lasser.

Maintenant, il l'observait dormir. Lavi avait l'air paisible. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées. Dans les yeux de Kanda, il était absolument sublime. Et beaucoup trop tentant. Il s'approcha du lit de Lavi.

_Je ne devrais pas..._

Il se plaça au dessus de Lavi, une main de chaque côté de la tête du roux, et pencha la tête en avant. Il s'arrêta a quelque centimètre du visage de l'endormis, hésita quelque instant, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement. Il sentit Lavi frémir, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Encouragé, Kanda glissa sa langue dans la bouche ouverte de l'autre exorciste. Il sentit la langue du roux réagir, et pendant un instant, il cru que Lavi c'était réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il poussa son exploration plus loin.

Il passa délicatement l'une de ses mains sous le haut de Lavi, remontant jusqu'au tétons. Il caressa un moment la peau douce sous sa main, puis s'attaqua aux petits morceau de cher rose. Il en attrapa un entre son pouce et son index et commença a jouer avec, tentot le roulant entre ses doigts, tentot le pinçant, tout en continuant d'embrasser le jeune homme. Il sentit Lavi frissonner sous son toucher. Son autre main descendit, et se stoppa brusquement a la limite du pantalon de Lavi.

_Je ne peux pas. Il va se réveiller._

Lentement, il libéra la bouche de l'exorciste, et retira ses mains. Toujours endormis, Lavi haletait doucement. Kanda resta un instant au dessus de lui, a le contempler, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et descendit du lit. Il n'était pas satisfait. Pas du tout, même. Mais il devait arrêter la, sinon il allait devoir expliquer un certain nombre de chose embarrassante a son ami turbulent. Et ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Vivement qu'ils arrivent...

Vous sentez ? Vous sentez cette odeur citronnée ? C'est le lemon qui approche a grand pas !

Je pense que c'est un de mes plus long chapitre =^.^=

Sa y est, Kanda et presque hors de contrôle...

Bon, je vous laisse, parce que ledit Kanda est a mes trousses armé de Mugen, si vous voyez se que je veux dire...

Une dernière chose: Review ! :)


	12. Tsukiyo

Et un chapitre, un !

Non, le lemon est pas encore pour maintenant. Rien d'intéressant dans se chapitre, mais il doit être la pour faire avancer les choses. Merci pour les Review =^.^=

Enjoy !

Chapitre 12: Tsukiyo

Pendant le trajet en bateau, qui dura en tout 3 jours, Kanda évita le plus possible Lavi. Il évitait de l'approcher, enfaite. Parce qu'il ne se privait pas de l'observer toute la journée a son insu. Il ressentait une vive peine la ou se trouvait son cœur immobile. Lavi ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Il vivait tranquillement sa vie avec les marins, et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son compagnon. En même temps, Kanda ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il était toujours agressif avec lui.

Enfin, aujourd'hui allait être différent. Très tôt, il allait accoster.

_Debout, baka usagi.

Il secoua énergiquement Lavi pour le réveiller. Celui ci grogna, puis entrouvrit l'œil.

_Yu-chan !, s'exclama t-il en sautant au cou de l'autre exorciste.

Kanda le repoussa rapidement.

_Qu'est ce qui te prend, baka ?

_Bah je t'ai pas vu sur le bateau, j'ai cru que tu avais disparu...

_Che.

Kanda détourna les yeux et croisa les bras.

_On va accoster. Prépare toi, grogna t-il en évitant de regarder Lavi en face.

Lavi semblait étonné, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta son lit. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, prit quelque affaires et les mit dans un sac, son l'œil attentif de Kanda. Quand il fut finit, il se tourna vers le kendoka avec un grand sourire:

_J'ai finit ! On peux y aller !

_Che.

Les deux exorcistes quittèrent la chambre pour aller sur le pont. La, plusieurs marins donnèrent des accolades amicales a Lavi, alors que Kanda observait, seul dans son coin. Pas comme si il voulait se mêler au autre, de toute façon.

Ils accostèrent enfin, et les deux hommes quittèrent le bateau, qui repartit aussitôt. Il était encore tôt, et presque personne ne se trouvait sur le quai. Juste quelque marin grognon, qui avait sans doute trop bu la veille et devait en subir le mal de tête. Mais au milieu de la gent masculine, une personne attira aussitôt l'attention de Kanda, qui donna un coup de coude a Lavi et pointa du doigt une personne, au bord du quai.

La ce tenait une belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux soyeux qui flottaient librement dans le vent étaient noirs comme la nuit, et ses yeux hésitaient entre le bleu de la mer et le gris du ciel un jour orageux. Son visage rappelait celui de Lenalee, quoique plus mature, et son long manteau noir lui donnait un air non pas sinistre, mais plutôt triste. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, leur fit un grand sourire, puis leur fit signe d'approcher. Ils obéirent sans se poser de question.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsukiyo (1), s'introduit t-elle. Vous devez être les deux exorcistes. Suivez moi.

Lavi et Kanda marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, puis décidèrent de faire confiance a la jeune femme. Quelque chose en elle inspirait au calme.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une petite maison près du port, et les fit entrer. L'intérieur était peu décorer mais néanmoins plaisant et harmonieux.

Une fois a l'intérieur, Kanda et Lavi eurent l'impression de sortir d'une transe. Mais qu'est ce qui leur avait pris de suivre une parfaite inconnue ?

_Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes... ?, demanda Lavi, un peu perdu.

_Tsukiyo, je vous l'ai déjà dit. La femme que vous devez protégée.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Elle continua donc:

_Il y a une semaine, des hommes sont venu ici. Des traqueurs, je crois. Ils m'ont avertit que j'avais en ma possession un objet de grande valeur, et que bientôt, des exorcistes viendraient pour me protège cet objet.

Les deux hommes étaient perplexe, puis une idée germa dans l'esprit de Kanda. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

_Ne me dite pas que..._

Il se précipita vers le téléphone de la jeune femme et appela Komui.

__Allo ?_, entendit t-il de l'autre côté du fil.

_Ici Kanda. Une certaine personne était t-elle sensée nous récupérer a l'arriver du bateau ?, demanda Kanda en essayant de ne pas s'emporter.

__Hum ? Ah oui, une charmante jeune femme, j'ai oubliée son nom, Tsukiko, Yukito, ou..._

_Tsukiyo, le corrigea Kanda, acerbe.

__Oui, c'est ça ! Pourquoi, vous l'avez déjà rencontrer ? Ah, peut importe. On sait qu'elle possede une innocence, mais on ignore dans quel objet._

_ABRUTIS DE GRAND INTENDANT ! TU N'ES PAS PRECISER CA DANS LES DETAILS DE LA MISSION !

Quelque part, loin, un homme raccrocha le téléphone.

Kanda marmonna quelque chose a propos de Komui, puis reposa le téléphone.

_C'est elle qui a l'innocence, dit le kendoka quand il fut un peu calmer.

_Ah bon, s'étonna Lavi.

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse. Lavi se tourna vers elle et fit une de ses grands sourire dont il avait le secret.

_Il paraît que tu trouve une solution a tout les problèmes, dit-il, tout de suite familier. Comment tu fait ?

Tsukiyo sembla réfléchir un instant.

_Je ne sais pas. Les gens me posent questions, et la réponse apparaît dans mon esprit, sans que je sache comment.

Justement, quelqu'un toqua a la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir.

_Oh, c'est toi. Entre.

Un petit garçon blond comme les blés pénétra timidement dans la maison. Il ne sembla pas voir les exorcistes.

_Tsuki-chan, j'ai une question, commença t-il.

L'interpellée lui fit signe de continuer.

_J'aimerais savoir ma mère va survivre a sa maladie.

Il lui demanda avec des yeux suppliant. Tsukiyo ferma les yeux quelque instant, puis les rouvrit. Elle avait 'air triste.

_Désolée, mais non, souffla t-elle.

Le gamin se mit a pleurer en s'agrippant au jupon de son aînée, qui entreprit de le consoler sous les yeux d'un Lavi concerner et d'un Kanda indifférent.

_Rentre chez toi, conseilla Tsukiyo. Rentre auprès de ta mère.

Une fois que le blondinet eu fermer la porte, les yeux encore remplis de larme, Tsukiyo resta la, a fixer un point dans le vide, puis elle se mit a parler d'une voix distante:

_Je ne connais pas la mère de se gamin. Je ne savait pas qu'elle était malade et quelle maladie elle a. Mais elle en mourra. Je le sais, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication.

Puis elle secoua la tête et afficha de nouveau son sourire.

_J'espère que cette démonstration vous a aider, fit t-elle.

_Est ce que moi aussi je peux poser une question ?, demanda Lavi.

_évidement, répondit t-elle.

_Qui va gagner la guerre ? Akumas ou Exorcistes ?

La devineresse ferma les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Je ne vois... Rien, souffle t-elle, ahurie. C'est la première fois !

_Ce n'ai pas grave, assura Lavi. Il fallait s'y attendre. Par contre, j'ai plusieurs autre question...

A partir de la, Kanda cessa d'écouter. Lavi, en tant que Bookman, avait soif de connaissance et il n'allait pas se priver pour poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, y compris les plus stupides. Enfaite, il alla s'enfermer dans une chambre, et on ne le revit plus de la journée.

Tsukiyo signifie: nuit éclairée par la lune, en japonais. Je trouvais sa beau comme nom ^^

Chapitre court et qui pu, je sais. Mais le prochain promet d'être bien plus intéressant...

J'ai réussi, grâce a Lavi, a convaincre Yu-ch... (remarque Kanda qui lit par dessus son épaule) enfin Kanda a accepter de me laisser vivre jusqu'à ce que j'écrive le lemon... (ce prend un coup de Mugen) bon la j'ai quelque petit problème donc j'y vais !

Review !


	13. Tu as deux choix

Chapitre 13 ! Le vampirisme est de retour ! Et merci pour les Review !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 13: Tu as deux choix

Tsukiyo ouvrit une porte, suivit de Lavi. Ils furent surpris de voir Kanda.

_On dirait que vous avez trouvez votre chambre tout seul, constata t-elle.

Kanda lui lança un regard pas trop méchant. C'était une femme, quand même. Par contre, celui dirigeait a Lavi était effrayant.

_Tu t'es bien amusé ?, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Lavi frissonna.

_Hey ! Je faisais que mon boulot !

Tsukiyo lui lança un regard curieux, et Kanda détourna les yeux.

_Je vais vous laissez, fit Tsukiyo en s'éclipsant. Je dois aller voir une amie. J'en ai pour une heure ou deux.

Elle avait surtout envie de se retrouver en compagnie de gens normaux.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et Lavi, ne supportant pas d'être enfermer, alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

_Je me demande chez qui elle va, souffla t-il. Il fait déjà noir dehors. C'est pas sécurisé pour une jeune femme.

_Surtout si des akumas rodent. _

Kanda garda sa réflexion pour lui. Il devait laisser un peu de vie privée a la jeune femme, et a se moment précis, akuma ou pas, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller l'escorter.

_Ah... Je suis crever !, soupira Lavi en s'effondrant sur un lit.

_On a rien fait de la journée, fit remarquer Kanda, acerbe.

_TU n'as rien fait, le corrigea Lavi. Tu sais pas a quel point c'est fatiguant pour ma tête de devoir enregistrer autant d'informations a la fois.

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir, puis se redressa pour retirer ses bottes, sa veste et...

… Le bandana autour de son cou.

_C'est mieux comme ça, sourit t-il en se laissant retomber sur les matelas. Kanda détourna les yeux. Il tremblait. Malheureusement, Lavi ne regardait pas. Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. Puis se retourna et vit que Kanda c'était rapprocher. Il sauta du lit et se colla a un mur, puis soupira, soulager.

_Tu m'as fait peur Yu-chan !

Mais Kanda était de nouveau juste en face de lui. Il sursauta. Il ce sentait piéger.

_Yu ?

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En quelque secondes, Kanda avait presser son corps contre le sien, le piégeant contre le mur, et il ressentit une vie douleur dans le cou. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait.

_C'est vrai, je l'ai négliger ses temps ci,_ se réprimanda t-il.

Étrangement, c'était différent des autres fois. Normalement, il était préparer. La, il avait totalement était pris par surprise.

Et puis, Kanda était plus violent. Encore plus que la première fois. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Jamais il ne pourrais détester quelque chose que Kanda ferait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il ferma les yeux alors que la substance essentiel a sa vie était aspirer hors de son corps.

Les crocs quittèrent son cou, et Kanda laissa sa langue glacer récupérer les dernières gouttes. Comme la dernière fois, sa salive cicatrisa la plaie. Lavi laissa échapper un faible soupir alors que Kanda le relâchait et reculait de quelque pas. Il semblait confus. Ses yeux passait de bleu a rouge, puis de rouge a bleu. Lavi alla vite ramasser son bandana et le plaça autour de son cou. Kanda sembla se calmer.

_Désolé, fit le kendoka en détournant les yeux.

Lavi sourit.

_Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te voit t'excuser, fit il, toujours souriant.

Kanda se retourna, la surprise visible sur son visage.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Lavi. Ça a du être dur pour toi ses derniers jours.

Kanda était encore plus surpris.

_Lavi, tu réalise que c'est MOI qui vient de t'agresser, pas l'inverse ?

_Oui, mais c'est ma faute.

_Non.

_Si.

_Je te dis que non.

Lavi éclata de rire.

_C'est la première fois que tu me parle autant !, s'exclama t-il.

_Che. Laisse tomber. Retourne te coucher.

Lavi lui obéit sagement, toujours souriant. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Kanda l'observa un moment. Regarder Lavi dormir le fascinait toujours.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Il quitta silencieusement la chambre, et alla voir la maîtresse des lieux. Celle ci sursauta en le voyant.

_Vous vous doutiez que je ne dormirais pas, grogna Kanda.

Tsukiyo resta silencieuse.

_Donc, j'ai vu juste.

_Oui. Je sais ce que tu es.

_Alors tu vas m'aider.

Tsukiyo afficha un air triste. _Le même que tout a l'heure, avec le gamin,_ constata Kanda.

_Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle. Tu ne redeviendra jamais humain.

Kanda sentit quelque chose enserrer son cœur immobile. Comme si on l'entrainait vers le fond. Le fond d'un gouffre, noir, profond, le gouffre de ses émotions... Mais il se rattrapa.

_J'ai jurer de ne plus sombrer dans la dépression._

Il ressortit du gouffre. Vers la lumière.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermer, inconsciemment. Tsukiyo le regardait avec pitié.

_Je déteste se regard._

___Je ne veux pas redevenir humain.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Je veux juste arrêter de dépendre du sang. Dit moi si c'est possible.

Tsukiyo, bien que franchement étonnée, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Je... Il y a un moyen...

Kanda sentit l'espoir renaître en lui. Mais il refusa de se réjouir trop vite.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ?, demanda Tsukiyo, hésitante.

_Oui.

Elle déglutit.

_Il y a de solution. La première, tu dois transmettre ton pouvoir. Si tu fais ça, c'est la personne que tu as choisis que ne vivra que pour le sang.

_Hors de question. Dit moi la deuxième.

_Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, et te proposer une solution. Depuis que tu as mordu ton compagnon, tu es devenu addict a son sang. Il est, comme on peux dire, ta proie. Tant qu'il se sera pas mort ou que tu n'aura pas transmis ta malédiction, tu ne pourra rien y changer.

_Tu dit que je devrais tuer Lavi ?, rugit Kanda. C'est hors de question !

_Laisse moi terminer. Il faut que tu transforme ton ami. Tu sera débarrasser de ton problème. Puis, il faut que quelqu'un devienne sa proie... Et qu'il tue cette personne de ses propres mains. Vous serez alors tout les deux a égal.

Kanda se crispa. C'était la meilleur solution. A lui, tuer quelqu'un ne serait pas un problème... Mais pour Lavi... Qui serait la victime de Lavi ?

_Fait moi savoir quand tu aura fait ton choix, murmura Tsukiyo en s'éclipsant vers se qui devait être sa chambre.

Kanda resta planter la, les yeux fixer dans le vide. Son cerveau, lui, tournait a plein régime. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tout les sens, la deuxième solution restait toujours la meilleur. Mais Lavi ne serait pas d'accord. Lavi ne serait jamais d'accord...

_Je n'ai qu'a pas lui demander son avis._

Je sais, je suis cruelle avec Yu-chan et Lavichou. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, Niark Niark.

Bref, Kanda est près a ce que Lavi le déteste a tout jamais, du moment qu'il n'a plus besoin de blesser son rouquin adoré. C'est pas mignon ? =^.^=

Chapitre 14 en vue !


	14. La vérité

Je suis DÉ-SO-LÉE ! Vraiment !

Ce chapitre aurait du être poster hier déjà :(

Mais j'étais nerveuse pour écrire le lemon...

Alors oui, pour compenser, le chapitre est plus long et le LEMON est la ! (une fois que vous l'aurez lu vous vous demanderez pourquoi vous avez eu la stupide idée de m'en demander un :p)

Enjoy !

Chapitre 14: La vérité

Quand Lavi se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il frotta ses yeux encore endormis, se leva, s'étira, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis se décida a sortir de la chambre.

La, debout, les yeux dans le vide, se trouvait Kanda. Lavi fut surpris en l'apercevant.

_Yu-chan ? Tu fais quoi ?

Kanda secoua la tête et posa ses yeux sur son ami.

_Che. Pas t'es oignon. Et m'appelle pas comme ça.

Lavi sourit. Le bon vieux Kanda était de retour.

Tsukiyo les rejoignit a ce moment la. Elle portait une robe noire. _Toujours aussi sombre, _songea Lavi. Était t-elle en deuil ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Kanda et Tsukiyo échangèrent un regards, et Kanda secoua la tête. Tsukiyo soupira, puis se tourna vers Lavi.

_Tu n'as pas faim ?, demanda t-elle avec un sourire forcer. Je vais te préparer a manger.

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt vers la cuisine, après un dernier regard vers Kanda, qui grogna. _Tient, pourquoi elle ne lui a rien demander a lui ?_, songea Lavi. Décidément, quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. Et sa ne semblait pas être quelque chose de très joyeux.

_Yu-chan, ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux, dit Lavi avec un air concerner.

_Pas tes oignons j'ai dit, grogna Kanda, encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

Lavi avait la sensation qu'il mentait, mais il décida de ne pas insister. Il aimait bien taquiner Kanda, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec le kendoka, il le voyait bien. Et Tsukiyo semblait le savoir, elle.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme revint avec deux assiettes. Elle les plaça sur la table et fit signe a Lavi de venir. Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur la nourriture, sous l'œil étonné de son hôtesse.

_Tu as l'air mort de faim, remarqua t-elle.

_C'est le cas, répondit Lavi, la bouche a moitié pleine.

Tsukiyo sourit.

_Prend mon assiette alors. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

_Vraiment ? Je peux ?, demanda Lavi.

_Évidement, répliqua t-elle en lui tendant sa part.

En même pas quelque seconde, il avait finit les deux assiettes. Tsukiyo souriait toujours, et Kanda c'était assis a la table mais ne le regardait pas. Le silence régnait. Lavi n'avait jamais aimer les silences pesant comme celui la. Un détail attira son attention.

_Dites, Tsukiyo, vous êtes mariée ?,demanda t-il.

Celle ci sembla surprise.

_Non, pourquoi ?

Lavi pointa la bague qu'elle portait. Elle l'avait aussi hier.

En comprenant la conclusion de Lavi, le visage de la jeune femme s'attrista.

_Non, ce n'est pas une bague d'engagement, dit-elle d'une voix douce et triste. Elle était a ma sœur. Malheureusement, il y a environ un mois, elle c'est fait attaquer. On ne sait pas précisément ce qui se passait, mais on a retrouver que ses vêtements et cette bague. Le corps de ma sœur était partit en poussière.

Tout de suite, quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête des des exorcistes. Un corps partit en fumée... Ça ne pouvait qu'être...

_Akumas._

Tout deux étaient arriver a la même conclusion. Donc, si des akumas avaient attaquer sa sœur, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait sur elle une innocence. Et seul les vêtements et la bague avaient été retrouvé. Ce qui voulait dire...

_Je peux examiner ta bague ?, demanda Lavi.

Tsukiyo sembla étonnée, mais elle retira la bague de son doigt et la tendit a Lavi. Celui ci la prit dans le creux de sa main et l'examina.

L'objet en question était composer d'un fin cercle en argent, dans lequel était incruster une petite pierre bleu foncée. Un Saphir. La bague devait avoir une grande valeur. Mais Lavi ne voyait pas la moindre trace d'innocence. Il se concentra et entra dans une espèce de transe, et examina la bague sous toute les coutures. La pierre en particulier retenait son attention. Grâce a son œil entrainer par une technique de Bookman, il réussi a voir a travers sa propre main. A travers l'argent. A travers le Saphir. Et la...

Il vit l'innocence. Un petit cube vert au milieu de la pierre précieuse. _Bingo._

_L'innocence se trouve dans la bague, informa t-il Kanda.

_C'est une compatible ?, demanda le kendoka.

_Je pense.

Tsukiyo ne saisissait pas tout, mais elle avait compris que la source de son pouvoir venait de sa bague. Et qu'elle semblait être la seule a pouvoir l'utiliser.

_Dans combien de temps par le prochain bateau pour Londres ?, lui demanda Lavi.

_Pour Londres ? Demain, je crois. Pourquoi ?

_Il faudrait que tu vienne avec nous.

Tsukiyo était interloquée.

_Pourquoi ?

_On expliquera tout la bas. Tu as de la famille ici ?

_Non.

_Des gens a qui tu aimerais faire tes adieux ?

_Euh... Oui...

_Je te conseille d'aller les voir. Tu n'aura plus de contacte avec eux après.

_Tu vas m'expliquer oui ?, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Lavi comprenait son énervement. Il se décida a lui expliquer, le plus simplement possible.

_Tu es une élue de Dieu. Une compatible, comme nous. Grâce a une substance cacher dans ta bague, tu as le pouvoir de tuer des démons. Ce sont ses démons qui ont attaquer ta sœur, a cause de la substance que nous appelons innocence. Mais toi, tu peux les combattre, en nous rejoignant. Mais a partir du moment ou tu nous auras rejoins, tu ne pourra plus avoir de contacte avec les gens que tu connais. Même si tu meurt, ils ne le sauront jamais.

Lavi avait dit tout ça d'un ton neutre. Tsukiyo était au bord des larmes. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par terre, et abatis ses deux points violemment sur la table.

_TU MENT !, hurla t-elle. MA SOEUR N'A PAS ÉTÉ PAR DES DEMONS ! JE N'AI PAS DE POUVOIR ! JE SUIS JUSTE NORMALE !

Sur ce, elle attrapa son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte.

_Ah, je suppose que c'est dur a croire, soupira Lavi. Laissons la réfléchir.

_Elle n'a pas le choix, je te rappelle. Qu'elle soit consentante ou non, on sera obliger de la ramener.

_C'est vrai, déplora Lavi.

Il sera les poing, et sentit quelque chose dans la paume de sa main.

_Tient, j'ai oublier de lui rendre sa bague, constata t-il.

_Che. Stupide Bookman.

Ils restèrent un instant assis, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis Kanda rompit le silence.

_Lavi, serais tu capable de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent, juste pour toi ?

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est stupide !

_Che.

_Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, _songea Lavi. Mais Kanda ne semblait pas près a lui dire se qui le travaillait depuis se matin.

_Bon, fit Lavi. J'ai envie de prendre une douche. A tout a l'heure, Yu-chan.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait a un 'ne m'appelle pas comme ça' et il sourit.

Lavi fit un saut par sa chambre pour prendre une serviette, et, après plusieurs essais, finit par trouver la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, se mit sous la douche et fit couler la plus chaude possible. Il n'y avait que ça pour le détendre.

_Yu... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je m'inquiète pour toi..._

Lavi soupira. Sa conscience lui rappela que Kanda était un grand garçon qui pouvait s'occuper de lui même tout seul. Lavi poussa un autre profond soupir, puis attrapa un savon et se lava. Il hésita a faire de même avec ses cheveux, puis se ravisa. De toute façon, Tsukiyo n'avait pas de shampoing. Il resta encore un moment a se relaxer sous l'eau chaude, puis se décida a sortir. Il éteignit la douche et attrapa sa serviette. Il essora ses cheveux, puis sécha son corps, et jeta un coup d'œil a ses vêtements. Ils étaient abîmés et salle. Lavi n'avait aucune envie de les remettre. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, puis entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Personne a droite. Personne a gauche. Avec un soupir, Lavi quitta la salle pour atteindre sa chambre. Kanda ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le roux chercha un pantalon et un boxer dans son sac, les enfila, et après une hésitation mit un T-shirt. Puis il se jeta sur le lit. La douche avait totalement ramollis les muscles de son corps.

_Comment ça se fait que je sois toujours fatiguer ? Ah, aucune importance._

Il ferma les yeux. Le matelas était confortable. Très vite, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heure plus tard. Encore ensommeillé, il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis sursauta. Kanda se trouvait juste a côté du lit.

_Ouah ! Yu, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça !, s'exclama t-il.

Il voulut se relever, mais Kanda posa une main sur son torse et le força a rester allonger.

_Euh... Yu ? Tu peux me laisser me lever ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. A la place, de sa main libre, il attrapa les deux poignets de Lavi et les plaqua au dessus de la tête du rouquin, sur le lit. Lavi grimaça.

_Yu, je sais pas ce que t'as, mais sa fait mal. Lâche moi.

Kanda ne semblait pas l'entendre, ni même le voir. Lavi ressaya:

_Yu ! S'il te plait, lâche m...!

Lavi fut couper par les lèvres du kendoka sur les siennes. D'abord choquer, il ne réagis pas, mais quand il sentit la langue de Kanda s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, il commença a se débattre, mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Peut être était ce parce qu'il ne mettait pas le cœur a l'ouvrage. Il décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, un baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Kanda avait en tête bien plus qu'un baiser.

Lavi laissa donc sa langue jouer avec celle de Kanda. Leur bataille fut courte mais insistante, et Lavi du abandonner pour respirer. Il haletait et ses joues étaient rouges, du a la gêne et au manque d'oxygène. L'autre exorciste, quand a lui, ne semblait pas perturber.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, Lavi sentit une main se glisser sous son T-shirt et sursauta.

_Non attend Yu ne...

Kanda l'embrassa de nouveau, encore plus passionnément que la première fois.

_Ne me demande pas d'arrêter._

Lavi essayait d'empêcher Kanda de continuer, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Le kendoka n'arrêta que quelque instant, arrachant a Lavi son haut. Celui ci fut jeter dans un coin et vite oublier. Son propriétaire se sentit tout d'un coup vulnérable. Yu laissa ses lèvres descendre sur la mâchoire de sa victime, posant de petit baiser tout le long, puis il s'attaqua au cou. Il embrassa, mordilla et suça chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était offert. Il fut récompenser en entendant les gémissements que Lavi laissait échapper involontairement.

_Yu, arrête... Je... Ah !

Kanda venait de le mordre un peu plus fort, arrachant un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que les autres. Le corps commençait a réagir, contre son grès. Son pantalon lui semblait de plus en plus serrer.

Kanda descendit ensuite sur le torse nu de son ami, alors qu'une de ses main se glissait dans le pantalon de Lavi et attrapait son membre. Lavi sursauta.

_Yu, ne...!

Kanda commença a pomper le membre dresser, obtenant des grognements de plus en plus fort. Avec sa bouche, il s'attaqua a un des tétons de Lavi, suçant et mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit durcis. Puis il donna le même traitement a son jumeau. Lavi avait arrêter de se débattre. Une partie de lui lui disait de stopper Kanda, mais cette partie était peu a peu engloutis dans son désir de plus en plus grand.

Le brun, arriver a la limite de son pantalon, arracha le vêtement, ainsi que les boxers, devenu beaucoup trop gênant. Il s'arrêta quelque instant, pour contempler Lavi dans toute sa beauté. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de l'érection de Lavi, et descendit petit a petit, infligeant un supplice total a son ami, dont les gémissements étaient devenus incontrôlé. Kanda enroula sa langue autour du membre, puis commença a le sucer, obtenant d'autre grognements. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lavi commença a donner des coup avec ses hanches, cherchant plus venant du kendoka. L'usagi avait noyé sa conscience et sa raison dans son désir.

Kanda retira l'intégralité de ses vêtements, qui allèrent rejoindre se de Lavi sur le sol. Il délaissa l'érection de Lavi, et lui présenta trois doigts. Sans se poser de question, le roux les prit dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour de chacun d'eux, puis les laissa ressortir. Kanda redescendit sa main, puis enfonça un doigt dans l'entrée de Lavi. Celui ci grimaça, obtenant un regard inquiet de la part du brun.

_Continue, souffla l'exorciste.

Kanda lui obéit, et fit entrer un deuxième doigts, puis le troisième une fois qu'il fut sur que Lavi c'était ajuster. Puis il retira ses doigts, et les remplaça par sa propre érection. Peu importe combien il avait préparer Lavi, celui ci ne peu s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Il pris le temps de s'habituer a la drôle de sensation, puis donna un petit coup de bassin, faisant signe a son partenaire de bouger. Celui ci s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il attendait depuis si longtemps...

Ses mouvements furent d'abord lent, puis il accéléra le mouvement, en rythme avec les gémissements de son compagnon. Celui ci cria lorsque Kanda heurta son point sensible. Le kendoka sourit, puis recommença, toujours plus rapidement, alors que sa main avait recommencer a stimuler Lavi.

_Y-Yu... Je... je vais...!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, et relâcha sa semence sur leur deux estomacs, dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Sentant les muscles se contracter autour de lui, Kanda suivis juste après. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, haletant, puis Kanda se retira et se laissa tomber a côté de son nouvel amant.

_je t'aime, souffla t-il.

_Moi aussi, répondit l'autre en souriant, avant de se blottir contre lui.

Lavi s'endormit rapidement, mais Kanda resta éveiller, écoutant la respiration lente de son ami. Puis il prit une décision.

_Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Alors, je dois le faire. _

Il jeta un coup d'œil a Lavi, qui dormait paisiblement, la tête innocemment appuyer contre sa poitrine. Kanda approuva un pincement au cœur quand il pensa qu'il ne le reverrait jamais dormir.

_Désolé._

Et il s'approcha lentement du cou du dormeur.

Je sais que vous regrettez d'avoir demander un lemon. Mais j'ai deux excellentes pour expliquer mon manque de talent. 1= je ne lis presque que des lemons anglais, donc mon vocabulaire en est réduit, et 2= mon age. Un indice, c'est égal 3+4+5 . Oui je sais c'est choquant. Honte a moi. Mais l'age a pas d'importance si vous aimez la fic ^^ (enfin j'espère...)

Review !


	15. La fin des problèmes

Dernier chapitre, et oui T^T. J'ai quand même un épilogue plus joyeux que je rajouterais, parce que la fin est plutôt dépressive.

**Lavyuu, miss's-dgrayman**: Je suis soulagée de pas être la seul XD

Enjoy !

Chapitre 15: La fin des problèmes

Lavi se réveilla finalement en sentant la lumière sur ses paupières closes. Il avait passer la pire nuit de sa vie (et aussi la dernière, mais ça, il ne le savait pas).

Il c'était réveiller a plusieurs reprises, hurlant de douleur, alors que ses membres le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il se rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qui le confortait et l'aider a retrouver le sommeil.

_Pourquoi ma première nuit avec Yu doit se passer comme __ç__a ?_, se plaigna t-il mentalement.

Ce rappelant justement les détails de la nuit, Lavi rougit. Enfin, il se sentait comme si il rougissait, mais son cœur n'accélérait pas, le sang n'affluait pas a ses joues. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?_, s'inquiéta t-il.

_Lavi, on doit parler, murmura une voix a côté de lui.

Le rouquin releva la tête, intriguer, et trouva Kanda assis sur le lit, adosser au mur, une partie du drap enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ne regardait pas Lavi, comme si il était mal a l'aise.

_Quoi ?, demanda Lavi d'une voix rauque, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi.

_Je... J'ai... Tu ne te sent pas bizarre ?

Le Bookman s'apprêtait a répondre non, mais se retint. En y réfléchissant, oui, il se sentait bizarre.

Son corps était encore un peu douloureux, sa tête tournait, et il voyait bizarrement...

Il se pencha un peu plus sur se dernier point. Il ferma son œil visible. Puis le rouvrit. La sensation n'était pas la même qu'avant. Son œil était ouvert, mais il voyait encore une partie de noir. Avec une hésitation, il dénoua le cache œil, et ouvrit lentement l'œil qu'il avait si longtemps cacher a la lumière. Puis un grand sourire fendit son visage.

Il voyait.

D'une main, il traça la fine cicatrice qui partait de son sourcil jusqu'au haut de sa joue. Elle était encore la. Ce qui signifiait que son œil crever avait guéris...

L'exorciste se tourna vers son nouvel amant, toujours souriant.

_T'as vu Yu-chan, mon œil est guéris ! Je vois !

Il s'attendait au moins a un sourire en coin, ou n'importe quoi, quelque chose de positif, mais il fut déçu. Kanda détourna les yeux, l'air légèrement triste, mais surtout inconfortable, et marmonna:

_C'est bien le seul point positif...

_...Yu-chan ?

_Va te voir dans le miroir, conseilla t-il. Tu comprendra après.

Lavi s'exécuta, intriguer, après avoir enfiler ses boxer retrouver dans un coin, et alla voir devant le miroir.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut, ses yeux d'une couleur étranges s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, alors qu'il n'émettait aucun son, trop choquer.

Ses yeux, maintenant tout deux visibles, avaient pris une teinte rouge très éloigner du vert habituel. Sa peau était devenu blanche comme neige, alors que ses canines avaient bien doubler de taille, dans sa mâchoire qui semblait s'être renforcer. Il leva une main tremblante et se toucha la joue, pour s'assurer que la personne dans le miroir était bien lui.

Il se retourna vers Kanda, qui refusait toujours de le regarder en face.

_Y-Yu...? Qu-qu'est ce que tu...?

Kanda ne réagis pas. Il savait que Lavi avait compris.

Lavi resta un moment immobile, interloqué, puis il se mit un hurler un tas de truc plus ou moins cohérent.

_POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS ÇA ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DEMANDER MON AVIS ? TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! EST CE QUE TU T'ES SEULEMENT DEMANDER SI J'ETAIS D'ACCORD ? J'AI PAS DEMANDER ÇA ! DIT MOI QU'IL Y A UN MOYEN DE CHANGER ÇA ! DIT LE MOI !

Après avoir hurler un bon coup, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il évacuait sa frustration en criant. A présent, il attendait que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Kanda trouva enfin le courage de soutenir son regard.

_J'ai de très bonne raison d'avoir fait ça, dit il calmement.

Lavi allait répliquer, mais Kanda lui fit se signe de se taire.

_Je vais t'expliquer.

Et en effet, il lui expliqua tout ce que Tsukiyo lui avait appris. Lavi l'écouta en silence, puis lorsque Kanda eu finit, il se décida a parler:

_Donc si je résume...

_...ton prochain repas sera aussi la personne que tu devra tuer, oui.

_C'est hors de question !, s'indigna le rouquin.

_Je m'en doutait,_ soupira intérieurement Kanda.

_Écoute, si tu fais ça, tout nos problèmes seront régler. On pourra vivre nos vies d'exorcistes tranquillement, sans se soucier de quoi que se soit.

_Sauf que pour ça je devrais tuer quelqu'un, pendant que tu te la coulera douce, remarque Lavi, acerbe. D'ailleurs, si la vie humaine a si peu d'importance pour toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuer a la place ?

_Toi c'est différent, je t'aime. Je croyais que tu l'avait comprit après cette nuit.

Lavi se sentit gêner, et détourna les yeux, relevant le menton, hautain.

_N'empêche, marmonna t-il.

Kanda se sourit a lui même. Il avait marquer un point.

_Bon, et si on allait accueillir notre nouvelle exorciste ?, proposa t-il pour changer de conversation.

Lavi hocha de la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre le salon, ou se trouvait Tsukiyo. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Assise sur le canapé, les yeux baissés sur un objet dans ses mains, le visage cacher par sa longue chevelure sombre. En entendant les pas des exorcistes, elle releva la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Lavi, puis soupira.

_Je savais que tu ferais ça, lâcha t-elle a l'intention de Kanda.

_Che.

_Ça sent super bon ici, remarqua Lavi en humant l'air. Kanda plaqua une main sur son nez.

_Je te conseil de ne pas respirer, grogna t-il.

Lavi hocha de la tête, et Kanda le relâcha. N'empêche, Lavi avait raison. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce. Une odeur de... Sang ?

Il observa plus attentivement ce que tenait Tsukiyo dans les mains. C'était une espèce de bol en bois dans lequel se trouvait un liquide très légèrement rose. La propriétaire de l'objet remarqua le regard de Kanda.

_C'est pour Lavi, expliqua t-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment du sang. Une amie me l'a conseiller.

Elle se leva et tendit le bol a Lavi, qui le bu sans hésitation. L'eau avait un goût infecte, mais il y avait comme un arrière goût qui faisait que le mélange lui plaisait. Juste après avoir finit le bol, il commença a ressentir des pulsions. Il s'immobilisa, sans que personne ne semble le remarquer. Du moins, Kanda ne remarqua rien.

_A propos de l'innocence, fit la jeune femme. Je risque d'être dans l'incapacité de vous accompagner.

Kanda attendit que Lavi réponde, sachant que son ami n'allait pas hésité a le faire, mais aucune réaction ne vint. Étonné, il se tourna vers son ami. Celui ci fixait un point dans le vide de ses yeux rouges vifs, le bol vide encore entre les mains.

_Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que Lavi soit dans un bonne état pour parler.

Kanda tourna vers elle des yeux remplis de colère.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait boire ?, grogna t-il, la main poser sur Mugen.

_Certainement pas un substitut de sang. Ça n'existe pas et de toute façon, je ne suis aller voir personne hier. Je suis aller sur la tombe de ma sœur et j'ai réfléchis au moyen le plus utile pour moi de mourir. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps le goût de vivre.

_Donc dans le bol...

_Oui, c'était un mélange d'eau et de mon sang.

Kanda dégaina Mugen.

_Je serais plus que ravi de te donner la mort, ragea t-il.

_Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, le défia t-elle.

Elle écarta les bras, et sourit effrontément. Le kendoka bouillant de rage fonça sur le jeune fille, décidé a en finir.

_Stop !

Kanda arrêta son sabre a quelque centimètre du cœur du Tsukiyo.

_Ne fais pas ça ! C'est une exorciste !, intervint Lavi qui, étrangement, n'avait pas encore sombrer dans le désir du sang.

_Trop tard, le nargua Tsukiyo.

Lavi regarda, horrifié, alors que sa 'proie' s'empalait d'elle même sur le sabre. Alors même que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, Lavi se trouva libéré. Il se précipita auprès du corps et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, devant un Kanda choquer qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

_Tsukiyo ? Tsukiyo !, appela désespérément Lavi.

Hors, il voyait bien que c'était trop tard. Le visage de la jeune fille était crispée. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, alors que ses dernières larmes s'en échappaient. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, comme si Tsukiyo allait se réveiller et dire: Surprise !

Mais elle ne se réveillerait pas. C'était trop tard.

Le sang qui imbibait la robe de la morte rendait les mains de Lavi poisseuses, et le propriétaire de celle ci posa délicatement le cadavre sur le sol. Il avait terriblement envie de pleurer. Kanda, qui était enfin sortit de sa transe, le rejoint et s'assit près de Lavi. Tout deux restèrent silencieux et se recueillirent comme on le ferait sur une tombe.

_C'est finit Lavi, murmura Kanda au bout de longues minutes.

Celui ci ne pu que hocher de la tête, la gorge serrer.

XXX

Les deux exorcistes décidèrent d'assister a l'enterrement. Ils durent expliquer au quartier général pourquoi ils ne rentraient pas immédiatement, et fournir une excuse au voisins et aux proches de la morte.

_On lui doit une fière chandelle, murmura Lavi a la fin de l'enterrement, alors que le cercueil avait été ensevelis et que tout le monde était partit.

_Hm, fut la seule réponse de Kanda.

_Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui me serait arriver sinon. Mais quand même, une si jeune femme...

_Elle doit reposer en paix, maintenant.

_J'espère, répondit Lavi en regardant le ciel gris, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent du ciel.

_Regarde, Yu-chan. Le ciel pleure pour nous.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Fin dépressive T^T

J'y peu rien, la toute dernière scène, elle me collait, j'arrivais pas a l'oublier.

Mais bon, l'épilogue arrive ^^

Review !


	16. Épilogue

Épilogue. Ridiculement court. Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire :p

Épilogue

Cela faisait 3 mois que nos deux exorcistes étaient revenus de cette mission morbide. Ils avaient amener l'innocence son forme de bague a Hevlaska, qui l'avait mit en lieu sur.

Depuis se jour, ils ne se séparaient plus. Personne n'avait été mit au courant de leur statut de vampires, mais tout le monde savait pour leur relation. Lavi avait beaucoup craint la réaction d'Allen, mais celui ci avait déjà pardonner. Il se trouvait qu'il avait développé une certaine relation avec le chef de la branche asiatique... Pas pour déplaire a Komui, qui se retrouvait débarrasser de deux prétendants embarrassants pour sa sœur. D'ailleurs, celle ci était un peu vexer en apprenant que tout les plus beau mâles de l'ordre étaient gay et prit. Mais bon, elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour son prince charmant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Lavi et Kanda vivaient une vie de couple très heureuse. Comme dans n'importe quel couple, il y avait des disputes et des séparations, mais ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Et lorsque l'un d'eux partait en mission, l'autre attendrait patiemment son retour, enfermer dans sa chambre. Autant vous dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de jaloux.

_Yu ?

_Quoi ?

_On va faire suspect si on descend pas manger.

_Hn. Je préfère rester au lit avec toi.

_Moi aussi, mais...

_Alors reste et tais toi.

Lavi soupira, puis sourit. Il ne pouvait rien refuser a son Kanda.

_Oui mais les autres..., tenta t-il une dernière fois.

_Je me fiche des autres. On a l'éternité pour nous, tu te rappelle ?

Lavi soupira une dernière fois, puis abandonna. Ce n'ai pas comme si rester dans un lit avec Kanda Après une nuit aussi mouvementée que les leur le dérangeait.

Loin de la.

_Dit Yu tu m'aime ?

_Question débile.

_Alors dit-le~...

_Quoi ?

_Bah que tu m'aime~...

_Hors de question.

_Aller...

_Hn.

Lavi alla poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Kanda.

_S'il te plait~...

_pff, ok. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Yu-chan~...

J'avais dit court. La preuve, même pas une page. Enfin bon.

Merci a ce qui ont lu ma fic jusque la, je les adore, merci merci merci ^^

Et si vous me laissiez une dernière Review ? =^.^=


End file.
